Hermione's True Identity
by Bubbles 88
Summary: This is a cliche plot idea, with extra twists added to make it uncliche. Hermione has to come to terms with her new family, new friends, new self. DM/HG
1. Only The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea of Elementress and Hermione Pucey as a new character. Rowling has everything else, and this story is 100 fictional, nothing is to be taken seriously and is no way a reflection of any of the books. Its just be rambling out ideas. :)

**Rating: M **it will end up being suitable for mature audiences only because of language and sexual content. Not to sure where I am going with it yet, it's kind of a come as it goes story.

**Full Summary**: Hermione Granger was a very peculiar girl, and many students boys and girls alike were quite fascinated with her. There was a race long before when the Hogwarts student's parents were attending Hogwarts, and it was thought that a girl would come and awe everyone with her sharp tongue, and cunning mind. She would be always hungry for knowledge, and forever in the limelight of the classroom. She wouldn't come into her full power and potential until her 6th year, that's when things would get interesting, she would become a Elementress. Hermione Granger was thought to be this girl.

* * *

**Only The Beginning **

Hermione Granger sat on her balcony reading another book while watching the sun slowly rise. She sighed and then looked at her watch smiling and counting to herself 5-4-3-2-1. Jacob came running through her room and jumped into her lap.

"Happy Birthday Hermione Granger My Wonderful Amazing Brilliant Older Sister!" he yelled loudly with a bright smile plastered on his face. Hermione couldn't help but smile and laugh, she lightly ruffled his hair and then pushed him off her lap.

"Alright, Alright. I think you woke the entire neighborhood Jake, do you think we were quite loud enough? What do you want?" Hermione teased as she often liked to do. Her brother Jake was 11 years old, and also a wizard he would be attending Hogwarts for his first time in a couple of weeks, and he was extremely excited. Hermione's birthday was the landmark date for school shopping, and to say the least Jacob just couldn't wait much longer to choose his school things.

"Get ready silly, I want to go to Hogsmeade." Jacob replied as he rolled his eyes and followed his sister back into her room, closing the glass doors behind him. "Oh and what'd you do to yourself?" Hermione stopped and turned to her brother with a quizzical look on her face.

"What do you mean… I did nothing to myself?" Hermione answered.

"Well then someone came into your room last night and did a lot of spells or something on you, because you look very very different. But it's a good different, I like it." Jacob replied thoughtfully. Hermione slowly turned towards her mirror, and jumped when she saw herself, but not herself in the mirror. She walked closer to get a better look, and what she saw amazed and confused her. Logical, Intelligent, Always Has Something To Say Hermione, was totally and utterly speechless. What she saw amazed her, her eyes were no longer a warm brown color but yet they were a bright almost blinding blue color, and they were more almond shaped like a feline. Her body was toned and tanned, and she seemed quite a few inches taller than she was last night. Her body was much more curvaceous than she ever remembered it being and her once dull brown messy hair, was a deep mahogany color with black and red streaks woven thru it and it fell to her waist straight as a board.

"Well bloody fucking hell" Hermione declared as she tilted her head to the side noticing a small silver star on then tan skin covering her collar bone. She turned to her brother and shrugged her shoulders. "I have no clue how this happened."

"I think we need mom and dad" he replied, "I think we need them soon too, you're glowing now Hermione. It looks like a pastel green color, kind of becoming of you actually… you should wear green more often." Hermione rolled her eyes, and pushed past her brother ignoring his comments and mumblings as he followed her downstairs. Hermione walked into the kitchen where her parents were eating breakfast and waiting but, to her surprise Albus Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Harry Potter were all with her parents. She slowly entered and sat down at the table without saying a word, all 5 current occupants at the table looked up at her and knew instantly that the race had continued with her.

"Well Ms.Granger , as you may have noticed you have gone through a few changes today." Albus started "But I assure you they are both natural and they were destined to begin on your 16th birthday, which it seems is today. Now we were not positive that you would start the race of Elementress' up again, but it seems that our thoughts, calculations and the prophecy made many years ago when the last of the living Validusess' died. It seems that you had no idea that this was going to occur , from the way your face lightened I believe you have heard of the El's, as they are more commonly know, before today. Am I correct Ms. Granger?" Hermione sat there speechless for the second time today, and then began to recall everything she's ever read or heard about the Elementress'.

"It was said they were the most beautiful, unique and intelligent race of witches. That they had a siren song to attract anyone within a mile of them, girls and guys a like. That their powers range from manipulation of the elements, heightened senses, ability to free fly, and morph into any animal they so choose. And also they are shapeshifter, they have the ability to change anything and everything on their body in any way they wish. And also they are a very rare race, and it is thought that a young witch with massive intellect and genius qualities would come of age and be a very powerful tool in the demise of Lord Voldemort, but only if she finds her perfect mate before she turns 17." Hermione finished and looked up at Dumbledore. "I believe I know quite a lot about my true self already Professor. Now I just need to know why I didn't know sooner, why was everything kept from me, I am not some child." Albus nodded and looked around the room, no one was surprised by what Hermione had stated, because they had all had knowledge of her true race.

"Ms. Granger this is not a joking matter." Professor Snape stated mildly. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and slowly just shook her head.

"I am not joking around about this Professor, nor am I saying I want any part in it." She stated.

"Ms. Granger, Severus, please. I am sorry Ms. Granger but you do not have a choice in the matter, your race will become more demanding everyday, your power will become much greater than it already has. There is no way to get around it, you are a Elementress and you forever will be. Your mate will become the only guy you have eyes for, and we believe he attends Hogwarts too for in the prophecy it says

_Elem will find he who she searches out_

_In a place she's for 6 years known about_

_He has eleven and veela blood_

_But she has not befriended him before_

_She'll fight and scream about this situtation_

_But she'll need to realize his love is true_

_For he is her mate, and to her his heart belongs_

So you see Ms. Granger your mate must attend Hogwarts." Hermione sighed and laid her head on the table, she knew what she must do for she has no other choice. But Hermione being who see is, could never hide from her true race.

"Oh Ms. Granger one more thing, you're not a muggleborn. Your actually Adrian Pucey's younger sister, I don't know if you know him, he is a Slytherin a year older than yourself. He is actually waiting out back to talk to you, he has known for some time that you are his younger sister and he would like to talk with you." Hermione just sat there in awe, totally not expecting this to happen at all.

"Mum, Dad?" Hermione's parents just looked at the young lady they had been raising for the past 15 years or so.

"We are sorry Hermione, we were not allowed to tell you and we had to make you believe it. It was all for your own safety, if Voldemort even heard that you may be of the Elementress race you would have been instantly killed. And your parents were amazing people, they died defending you and Adrian all those years ago. Dumbledore brought you here in fear, and telling everyone you had died that night with your parents, whereas Adrian was sent to stay with the Zabini's for all these years." Mrs. Granger softly spoke to her daughter. "That doesn't mean we didn't love you or care for you any less than you've thought. You are an amazing, brilliant girl, and we are so proud to have gotten the chance to help you grow and watch you learn and advance so much."

"I'd like to speak to my brother, and then I'd like to go home with him. Because I know he lives at the Pucey manor now that he's of age and has inherited our parents fortune."

":As you wish." Dumbledore walked out back and returned with Adrian, who looked both uncomfortable and amazed.

"Mione. I am sorry I never told you, I wish I could have." Harry whispered. Hermione turned to him, her eyes changing to a deep shape of violet and her hair seemed to twirl around in a breeze that was not present.

"Don't talk to me ever again Potter." and with that she stood and walked with her brother out into the backyard without a glance back.

* * *

Return to Top 


	2. Changes

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea of Elementress and Hermione Pucey as a new character. Rowling has everything else, and this story is 100 fictional, nothing is to be taken seriously and is no way a reflection of any of the books. Its just be rambling out ideas. :)

**Rating: M **it will end up being suitable for mature audiences only because of language and sexual content. Not to sure where I am going with it yet, it's kind of a come as it goes story.

**Full Summary**: Hermione Granger was a very peculiar girl, and many students boys and girls alike were quite fascinated with her. There was a race long before when the Hogwarts student's parents were attending Hogwarts, and it was thought that a girl would come and awe everyone with her sharp tongue, and cunning mind. She would be always hungry for knowledge, and forever in the limelight of the classroom. She wouldn't come into her full power and potential until her 6th year, that's when things would get interesting, she would become a Elementress. Hermione Granger was thought to be this girl.

**Sorry About The Mess Up For Those That Have Already Read This Chapter. **(( the galina thing.))**  
**

* * *

**Changes**

"I don't understand anything about this, I don't even know you and yet I am told you are my older brother. And I never knew my parents, I couldn't even mourn there loss because I never knew I lost them. And now 15 years after their death, it seems inappropriate to miss them, to wish they were here, to now mourn over the loss of them. And I.." Hermione rambled

"Hold on Sis" Adrian interrupted softly. "I understand you are confused and hurt and lost right now. Believe me, when I was told that my sister really isn't dead, I can't even explain how I felt. And then I found out it was you, I was confused because you look nothing like me, or mum and da."

"But I do now" Hermione said looking up into her brother's bright blue eyes. "We look almost like twins." Adrian smiled at his little sister, and even though he was a Slytherin and her a Gryffindor, he could see his mother in her now.

"You look very much like mum did. I wish I could tell you more about them, but I was only 3 at the time they died. Everything I know, I read about, researched or was told my Uncle Aden and Aunt Bliss. Aunt Bliss is mum's twin sister, they look a lot alike. But their personalities are very different." Adrian explained.

"Did they support Voldemort Adrian?"

"No they never did, and never would and that is why you were sent away when they died. For fear that Voldemort would kill you or raise you as his own to use your powers that would come. Many people thought you were going to be the one, because Mum and Grandma showed signs of the race in their systems, but they never became full Elementress'."

"I just don't understand why we couldn't know about each other. Or why I couldn't know about myself." Hermione sadly said. Adrian grabbed his sister's hand and held onto it tightly.

"I guess it had to bee believable and they wanted to keep you safe. You shouldn't be so hard on Potter either, he only found out at the beginning of this summer. And you know how Dumbledore is, the old coot keeping everything a secret and all. But we have each other now, you'll come stay with me a Pucey Manor, and when we go back to school you'll be re-sorted under your proper name and the school will show you the respect you deserve."

"I am a little scared Adrian, about this whole Elementress thing, all my new powers and feelings and everything. And my mate, I have to find him within a year. Someone with Elven and Veela blood, and someone that I am not even friends with."

"I will help you through this all, I will be by your side I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen, I lost you once, and I refuse to lose you again. And I should tell you, you weren't named Hermione Jane Granger obviously. You were named Hermione Donnalyn Pucey, mum always called you Mia."

"Well, I never really liked the nickname Mione, god did that get on my bloody nerves." Hermione laughed softly.

"Ok, well let's go get your things packed up and sent over to the manor. And then school shopping, you're going to need new everything being a Pucey now. Then we can go home and check out this Elementress thing you got going on."

"Are you always this calm?" Hermione asked.

"I don't get nervous, anxious or scared. When I was 8 me and Blaise were messing around with Uncle Aden's potion bottles, and we spilled one over us. The affect was that, neither of us feel nervous, anxious or fear anymore. It comes in handy at times, but it could also end up being the death of us." Adrian said very matter-of-factly.

"I wish I was never scared or nervous."

"Mia, you are the smartest witch in the entire school right now and you aren't even in your last year. You have been saving lives and helping Harry Potter for 5 years. You have stood up to Draco Malfoy, and only once have I seen you cry about anything. And that was being called something you aren't. You have a deep passion and understanding for everything magical. I don't think you have ever given up on anything, or have ever let anyone or anything stop you from doing what you want. You are a strong, beautiful, intelligent witch. You have nothing to be ashamed about. Nervousness and Fear are common and usual things. You wouldn't want a life without them sis, believe me it's not all that good." Hermione looked up at her brother and smiled.

"Thank you" Hermione replied and then stood up pulling her brother with her. "Let's go get my things and go home. I am ready to go home." Adrian and Hermione walked hand in hand into her former house, no one was to be found. So they walked up to her room and packed everything she owned and aparrated to Pucey Manor.

Hermione sat next to her brother on the Hogwarts Express, she still couldn't believe only two weeks ago her entire life had changed drastically. She sat there staring out the window as her brother slowly flipped through a Quidditch magazine. She leaned against the window and looked at her brother. He really did look a lot like her, his hair fell into his eyes, it was a deep mahogany color with some black streaks in it. His eyes were the exact replica of her, only his had so much more mischief and has so many more secrets than hers held. He stood a good three or four inches taller than her, making the top of her head come right to his shoulder. He was toned and muscular from years of quidditch and working out. She smiled to herself and then closed her eyes, slowly falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

She was awoken much later by a commotion in their compartment, she yawned and opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by slytherin boys. She looked around calmly, and then smiled at her brother who just noticed she had woken up.

"Sorry to wake you up, Draco and Marcus always seem to cause a commotion when they enter a room."

"Watch it Pucey or I'll make you do extra laps around the pitch once practices start." Flint threatened.

"Ohh.. I am so blood scared Flint." Adrian joked back and laughed softly. "Well guys this is my sister, you guys may know her, but that isn't who she really is. Hermione this is Draco, Marcus, Blaise, and Montague." Adrian said pointing to each in turn.

"I know who they are" she replied uninterested and then turned to look out the window.

"Well you got a pretty hot sister now Adrian, I like the change." Montague said gruffly. Hermione stood up suddenly and looked at Montague, her eyes a deep shape of blue almost black. She glared at him as her body shook slightly and began to glow a violent shade of red.

"Don't refer to me as a piece of meat, or like I am not in the room to hear you. Don't speak about me, to me. Don't even fucking look at me. Got that?" Montague not wanting to back down to a mere girl, no matter how scared he really was right now stood up and got right in her face.

"Now you listen to me Granger, I don't care who you are, I will refer to you how ever the bloody hell I wish to. Don't think you scare me, or that you can ever tell me what to do. I am no lap dog and I will not back down to the likes of you. I don't know who the hell you think you are." Hermione's body began to glow a little bit stronger, and she closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. She knew that she shouldn't even listen to him, but she couldn't help it, and she could feel the power flowing through her, pulsing in her hands.

"It's not Granger, it's Pucey, Get it right." Hermione opened and closed her hands, but when Montague took another step towards her she couldn't hold back anymore, she let go and the power pulsed out of her, making Montague fly backwards and into the wall. He slowly got up and just stood there glaring and her, until he started walking towards her again.

"That was a mistake, I don't care if your names changed. Your still a know it all, filthy, stuck up Gryffindor, you don't belong around here." Montague pulled back his hand, but Hermione wouldn't let herself move or flinch she just stood there, willing him to hit her. She was surprised when the hit never came, she looked up and saw Draco holding back Montague's fist.

"I don't think that's smart Montague, cuz not only would Adrian kick your bloody ass, but I would too. You don't hit girls."

"She isn't a girl Malfoy" Montague spit out at him and then sulked out of the compartment slamming the door behind him. Hermione felt the power still coursing through her body, but she had no outlet for it, she didn't know how to turn it on and off, or if she even could. She knew how to use it, and how to restrain it, but why wasn't it going away this time. Draco walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.

"Let it go Hermione, let it go" Draco whispered.

"I'll hurt you" Hermione said shakily.

"Trust me, you won't. Just let it go." Hermione couldn't hold on any longer, with a soft scream she left all the power flow from her body and into Draco. She felt his hands tighten on her back, and felt the compartment shake for a few seconds. And then everything was calm, she stopped glowing. And when she looked up into Draco's eyes, they were back to their natural bright blue color.

* * *

**Note: **So I am just wondering what everyone that is reading thinks. Any ideas for the future, like I said before it's kinda just a go with the flow story. I have ideas, but nothing is set. Your ideas are more than welcome. Reviews Please : )  
And I am hoping that the chapters will get longer, but I don't want to jump too far into the story or into too much depth yet. 


	3. Fitting In

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea of Elementress and Hermione Pucey as a new character. Rowling has everything else, and this story is 100 fictional, nothing is to be taken seriously and is no way a reflection of any of the books. Its just be rambling out ideas. :)

**Rating: M **it will end up being suitable for mature audiences only because of language and sexual content. Not to sure where I am going with it yet, it's kind of a come as it goes story.

**Full Summary**: Hermione Granger was a very peculiar girl, and many students boys and girls alike were quite fascinated with her. There was a race long before when the Hogwarts student's parents were attending Hogwarts, and it was thought that a girl would come and awe everyone with her sharp tongue, and cunning mind. She would be always hungry for knowledge, and forever in the limelight of the classroom. She wouldn't come into her full power and potential until her 6th year, that's when things would get interesting, she would become a Elementress. Hermione Granger was thought to be this girl.

Thanks **Twitchy the Squirrel, In Dreams, and Mickey823**.

* * *

**Fitting In **

And when she looked up into Draco's eyes, they were back to their natural bright blue color. Hermione slowly left a soft smile grace her face, and Draco let her go leaving the compartment without a word. Hermione sat back down next to her brother, who instantly put a protective arm around her.

"You alright sis?" Adrian whispered his voice full of concern.

"Just a little shaken, my enemy of the past 5 years just stopped a guy from punching me, stood up for me, and seems to be my mate."

"WHAT! Malfoy?" Adrian stood up and angrily looked at his sister. Hermione looked up at him her eyes flashed violet and then turned back to their natural color.

"Don't raise your voice at me brother dear, and it isn't that I have much of a choice. It is his destiny and mine for us to be together. For many years it is laid out, it was destiny for his Veela mother and Elven father to marry and sire only one child, and that devil child is my mate, for life." Hermione said quietly. Adrian sat back down next to his sister, his anger and rage back in check.

"I apologize, it's just Malfoy? Why'd it have to be him, I've known him for many years and he hasn't changed a bit. I've been around Blaise my entire life, and Blaise has been around Malfoy his entire life. So consequently I was around Malfoy my entire life. I have never seen him succumb to anyone, love anyone, let alone really care about anyone. He is a conniving, vicious, stuck up, rich boy." Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"And what are you Adrian? Some perfect, sweetheart, nice and tidy, poor unfortunate kid?" Hermione asked, hiding her giggle with a cough, as her brother slowly glared at her.

"Yeah yeah, ok runt. But you get what I am saying, I may not have ever been nice to you, but Malfoy has been vicious to you, going out of his way to harass you and be mean to you. We used to tease him about having a crush on you, because he would always talk about you non-stop and would never keep a girlfriend for long." Adrian explained exasperated by all the drama, as he was just a simple boy and didn't like so much attention and commotion. "I just don't want my baby sister getting hurt"

"Hey look I know you missed those years of being the overbearing, protective, badass brother but, you can't really do that full fledged now, because I am not a baby. And whether you like it or not, whether I like it or not, and whether Malfoy likes it or not.. he's my bloody mate, and we all just are going to have to live with it." Hermione sighed, and grabbed her brother's hand. "I may not know you well Adrian, but I know enough about you, and I've been around you almost constantly the last couple weeks that I know how much you care about me. And that you are just looking out for me."

"Just now I am here to bash his face in, if he ever needs it to be done. Though I heard a little tale two years ago, and if that tale is true I am pretty sure you can hold your own." Adrian winked at Hermione and then turned to join Blaise and Marcus in their conversation about the Quidditch teams this year.

"I am going for a walk" and with that Hermione got up and left the compartment to wander the train and get lost in her own thoughts. She thought about this summer, and how much her life had really changed. She looked much better she had to admit to didn't miss the bushy hair, big teeth or dull brown eyes, and she felt much more at home and confident with her brother and the slytherin boys. It felt like the part of herself she had always been searching for had finally fallen into place, though she wasn't sure how she could juggle her old self and her real self. Magical power was something she hadn't even fathomed as real until she was 11 years old. Now it was something she possessed and had been learning for the past 5 years of her life. She had dedicated those years to a idea about good and bad, right and wrong, strength and weakness. Now everything she once knew has changed, all the things she once was she was no more. She didn't know who to trust, who to talk to, where to turn. Her mind was one big jumbled mess. Hermione sighed and entered the compartment at the very back of the train, figuring it to be empty, she needed a little alone time.

"Hermione!" Hermione jumped at the sound of her name and looked around the compartment, laying eyes on Jacob.

"Jacob" Hermione said affectionately, no matter what she would always love him and he would always be her little brother.

"Mum and Daddy said you had to move because you weren't one of them, or us. You are a full blooded one, you know with more power and stronger and better, where I am not a full one." Hermione frowned down at Jacob.

"Blood has nothing to do with my power, or strength. And no blood is better than any other blood Jacob, never forget that ok?" Jacob nodded his head enthusiastically. "Alright, and yes I had to leave because Mum and Dad are not my real Mum and Dad, mine died a very long time ago when I was just a little baby. So I moved in with my brother, and I am sorry I never got to explain to you, or say bye to you, but everyone was gone when me and Adrian came back inside."

"Yes, mum and da thought we should give you guys alone time, so we went to buy my things. I got a owl, its orange and red and black… want to see it, huh, huh, do you?" Hermione laughed and ruffled Jacob's hair affectionately. "I named him Bob"

"Bob?"

"Yes, plain old ordinary Bob." Jacob smiled "Do you like it, him?" Hermione looked at Bob sitting proudly in his cage, cleaning his feathers every once and a while.

"Very majestic Jacob." Jacob smiled proudly and set Bob back under his seat

"So now that you aren't my sister, what am I going to do at school?"

"Jacob, you will always be my little brother and I will always be here for you. And I am sure you will have no problem making new friends, and getting yourself into all kinds of trouble. Don't worry." Jacob smiled and reached out to Hermione. She took his little hand in her own and smiled back at him. Pulling him into her lap, she tightly wrapped her arms around him, and held him as he drifted in and out of sleep the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

Hermione entered the Great Hall behind all the First Years and waited impatiently as many of them were sorted. She looked around the Great Hall as names were called, until she heard her brothers.

"Granger, Jacob" Professor McGonagall called out. Jacob walked up to the stool and sat down quietly. Not looking a bit nervous as the sorting hat was placed on his head, and patiently waited.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hall yelled out. Hermione raised an eyebrow very surprised by the fact that Jacob was just placed in Ravenclaw, the house known for it's intellectual and intelligent students. Maybe she just never noticed how much her younger brother actually took after her values. Hermione again zoned out just staring at the wall as the first years slowly disappeared to their houses.

"Zales, Patrica"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Hermione laughed at the look on the girl's face hearing that she was sorted into Hufflepuff. It didn't look like if she knew to be happy or disgusted by the fact. Hermione shook her head until she heard Professor Dumbledore begin to talk.

"It seems that many of you have noticed a new but familiar face standing with the First Years, and a young lady much to tall to be but 11 years old. I would like to introduce you all to Hermione Pucey, formerly known by you as Hermione Granger." The Great Hall erupted in whispers "Ah yes, that sparked some interest. But please do quiet down. Ms. Pucey will be re-sorted under her rightful name, and we will see what the sorting hat has to say this time around."

"Pucey, Hermione" McGonagall called. Hermione made her way to the stool with a very different confidence than all the students had seen before. She held herself up proudly, and smirked at the students as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Ah well Pucey it is? Still got a thirsty mind, but I see the direction of your thirst had begun to swing in a much different direction. Your entire family has always been in Slytherin, but you were born to stand out from the crowd. And it seems you would fit in Ravenclaw with all your intellectual intelligence. Hufflepuff does not seem right, and Gryffindor, ahh yes Gryffindor, your old house, where you have learned and been through so much. But are you ready to leave that all behind, I believe only time will show what you really are."

"SLYTHERIN!" The entire slytherin table stood up and welcomed Hermione to their table with loud clapping. Hermione stood up and walked to the table sitting between her brother and Marcus Flint. She smirked and sat down, the table sat down with her, still congratulating her and welcoming her to the table.

"Well students. As you returning students know and first years will soon learn, the Forbidden Forest is just that Forbidden, any students caught in the forest will receive their due punishment. Well that is all for now, enjoy your dinner children but remember, friends are only that of which you make them."

Everyone dug right into the food as it showed up on their tables, acting as if they hadn't seen food in weeks or months. The Great Hall's volume level sky rocketed and it was hard to hear yourself think over everyone else. Hermione slowly picked at her food, as she took in everything around her once again thinking back on past years, and wondering how different it would be, how different she would be, if she was really just… plain, old, know-it-all Hermione Granger. She shook her head at the thought, wasn't good to dwell, she was no longer that person.. She was a pure blood, Slytherin, 6th year girl. She was Adrian's younger sister and friends with the entire Quidditch team, and Draco Malfoy well he was her destined mate. At the thought she looked up and quickly searched the table to find him, only to find that he was looking at her. She smiled and nodded her head to him, he smirked and turned back to Blaise who was still jabbering on about something.

"So glad you're a Slytherin Sis?" Adrian asked between bites.

"Of course I am, just worried about Jacob. But I am glad he's in Ravenclaw, I think it will be good for him. And it seems he is making friends" Hermione pointed to were he was sitting, Adrian looked and they both smiled as they saw young Jacob talking animatedly to a group of first years he was sitting with. "And I think I am just worn out, it's been a long day."

"Yeah, don't worry too much about Jacob, we are all looking out for him too." Hermione looked up and saw Draco, Blaise, Marcus, Theodore, Crabbe, Goyle and Higgs all nodded their heads at her.

"I barely even know them all Adrian, why is everyone being so… so nice?"

"We aren't truly all evil and bad people sis. Just because we are in Slytherin doesn't mean we loathe everyone in the entire world. We just like to stick together, because everyone makes it that way. There is no way if one of us was nice to anyone in another house like we are to each other, that they would take it sincerely. So we've all just grown to depend on each other, it's like a big family. You've just joined."

"Great a bunch of big, strong, handsome guys at my beck and call. What more could a teenage girl ask for?" Hermione rolled her eyes. All the guys smiled and laughed at her, before returning to their food. "Adrian, what about Montague. I haven't seen him around since the train, and I don't see him now."

"Don't worry about him Mia, he won't be bothering you ever again."

"Adrian, what did you do to him?" Adrian smirked.

"I didn't do anything. You should talk to Draco about that one." Hermione looked over at Draco, and he shrugged at her then yet again turned away from her and back to Blaise who seemed to never stop talking.

"I thought Blaise was the quiet one?"

"Blaise never stops, I really wish he had a mute button. Sometimes I think he'll never stop, I've had nightmares about it." Hermione couldn't help it, she broke out into loud happy laughter, that seemed to become contagious. Everyone around her was soon laughing with her, except for Blaise who glared angrily around him and refused to say another word the rest of the night.

* * *

**Note: **Reviews? Ideas? Comments? ANYTHING!! I love to hear from ya'll. I still have no clue where I really want to go with this story... if anyone has any ideas. 


	4. New Slytherin

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea of Elementress and Hermione Pucey as a new character. Rowling has everything else, and this story is 100 fictional, nothing is to be taken seriously and is no way a reflection of any of the books. Its just be rambling out ideas. :)

**Rating: M **it will end up being suitable for mature audiences only because of language and sexual content. Not to sure where I am going with it yet, it's kind of a come as it goes story.

**Full Summary**: Hermione Granger was a very peculiar girl, and many students boys and girls alike were quite fascinated with her. There was a race long before when the Hogwarts student's parents were attending Hogwarts, and it was thought that a girl would come and awe everyone with her sharp tongue, and cunning mind. She would be always hungry for knowledge, and forever in the limelight of the classroom. She wouldn't come into her full power and potential until her 6th year, that's when things would get interesting, she would become a Elementress. Hermione Granger was thought to be this girl

* * *

**New Slytherin**

Hermione made her way up to her room, totally forgetting until now she was a Slytherin and would have to deal with Pansy, Daphne, Tracey and Millicent. She wasn't too sure how that would end up, but she took a deep breathe and entered their room. Pansy and Daphne were sitting on Pansy's bed, it seemed they were looking at Witches Weekly. While, Tracey was at her desk reading some book and Millicent was no where to be found. Hermione walked to her bed and opened her trunk at the foot of it, pulling out her pajamas and then walking to the bathroom. She decided to take a quick shower, she put her pajamas on and then entered back into the room, noticing that Millicent was now in her bed asleep. Hermione walked back to her bed.

"Hey Pucey." Hermione turned around.

"Greengrass."

"Welcome to the neighborhood." Hermione nodded.

"Thanks."

"I know we don't know you, and you don't know any of us all the well. But lets place reputations, rumors and old threats aside. You are one of us now, and we all stick together. So when I say welcome, it's truly sincere."

"I've learned a great deal about Slytherins today, and I can honestly say I am more proud to be one, that I ever was to be in Gryffindor."

"Right." Daphne said with a smile.

"Goodnight" Hermione smiled and climbed into bed.

"Oy Pucey."

"Yes Pansy"

"You think you can get me a date with that brother of yours"

"Goodnight Pansy."

"Oh, come on"

"I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks Hermione"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Daphne, Tracey and Pansy all replied.

Hermione smiled and pulled the curtains around her bed shut, almost instantly falling into a deep, exhausted sleep with a smile on her face.

Hermione woke up early the next morning, wanting to get the bathroom before the other girls. She smirked to herself as she walked to the bathroom, today would be a great day. She was going to show the entire school just who Hermione Pucey was, and exactly what she was all about. She wanted to stand out, and make people realize that there was really more to her than just brains and intellect. She could have style, and beauty, She could get a guy if she really wanted to. She wanted to show the school, just who the Real Slytherin Princess was meant to be. Maybe she would even break some hearts, or start some fights, one could only plan for the worst and hope for the best. She was ready for anything. Hermione finished her shower and looked at herself in the mirror, admiring her new curves and toned body. She summoned the wind with a flick of her wrist and her hair was dry, and pin straight falling over her shoulders and down her back. She smiled to herself as she made her way to her closet. She decided on shortening her uniform skirt, leaving the top couple buttons untied on her shirt with her tie hanging loosely around her neck. She stuffed her school robe in her backpack and threw it over her shoulder, making her way down to the common room just as the other girls were waking up.

Hermione got to the common room and decided to sit by the fire and wait for her brother to come downstairs before heading off to breakfast. She slowly started to doze off as the Slytherin students slowly began to file out of the dorm and towards the Great Hall for breakfast. It was there last free day before classes started tomorrow, they would be getting their time tables today, but they had the entire day to get settled back into Hogwarts and get ready for the beginning of the term. Hermione admitted to herself she was excited about this year, but for entirely different reasons than ever before.

_1.) She was a pure-blooded, high ranked, bad-ass Slytherin 6th year girl_

_2.) She was ready to show her true colors and let loose_

_3.) She had an older brother that was pretty damn popular_

_4.) She is pretty sure Draco Malfoy is her mate for life_

_5.) She doesn't have to worry about being a Know-It-All to get attention_

_6.) She was pretty damn smoking hot_

Hermione could honestly say she was extremely excited for this year to start picking up. She smirked to herself as she thought about how everything in her life had done a complete turn around, and how much happier she has been since everything changed. She looked up when she heard loud voices coming down the boys staircase.

"Finally" Hermione muttered to herself as Adrian, Draco, and Blaise came bounding down the stairs all talking to each other loudly. Hermione loved to watch her brother talk, he always got so into everything he was explaining or even when he was listening. He used his hands, making big gestures with them to keep your attention maybe, or just because he was weird. Hermione giggled to herself as Adrian waved his arm through the air. All three boys looked over at her and half-smiled, half-smirked in her direction.

"Hey sis! Ready to eat?"

"I've been ready for hours."

"Well why have you been up so long?" Blaise asked with a smile

"Because Cousin Dear, I hate sharing the bathroom and room with the other girls when they are all getting ready and I am, it's too chaotic and hectic. It makes me all jumbled and I get sidetracked so easily with the distractions and conversations, that it ends up taking me over 2 hours to get fully clothed for the day, let alone get ready and shower and back my bag and everything." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Why'd you even ask Blaise... I mean she's a girl, obviously"

"No way! Mia is a girl, well that explains a few questions I had." Blaise rolled his eyes, as Draco glared at him and then pushed him.

"Ok you too dashing Princes, Breakfast Time! I am completely famished."

* * *

I've decided this is all until I get some reviews or suggestions. So I know that people are actually reading my story, and I am not just pointlessly posting this for no reason. 

So Review People!


	5. New Friendships, New Enemies

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea of Elementress and Hermione Pucey as a new character. Rowling has everything else, and this story is 100 fictional, nothing is to be taken seriously and is no way a reflection of any of the books. Its just me rambling out ideas. :)

**Rating: M ** language right now, eventually mature themes.

Thanks For The Reviews:

**Tinyanywhere**

**HanyouIY**

**In Dreams **

**Koinu109**

**BETA NOTICE****: I AM LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO EDIT && REVIEW MY STORY BEFORE I SUBMIT IT ON FANFICTION, MAYBE BOUNCE IDEAS OFF OF TOO, BECAUSE THIS IS A WRITE AS I GO STORY AND I AM BOUND TO HIT WALLS AND SUCH. YOU CAN EMAIL ME AT: or contact me on aim xBxpinkislovexBx, if you are interested or just whatever. **

Also… Should Hermione Forgive Harry??? Let Me Know What You All Think  And Sorry, if this is going too slow, I am trying not to jump into the plot too far, and I know the Elementress part hasn't been involved too much. But bare with me people… it's a working progress. It will pick up I promise. KEEP REVIEWING!

* * *

**New Friendships, New Enemies **

"What took you guys so long anyways?" Hermione asked as they all exited from the Slytherin common room. Draco just raised an eyebrow and laughed as Blaise's face scrunched up, and he scowled at nothing.

"Well Mia, you see Blaise here has this problem." Hermione turned and looked at Blaise. "It isn't what you're thinking darling." It was Hermione's turn to scowl this time.

"One don't call me darling, because I'm an neither your girl, or a darling. And two don't tell me it isn't what I am thinking, when you have no clue what I am thinking." Hermione said angrily.

"Well it looks like someone else woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Did you both share a bed tonight or something?" Draco asked innocently. Blaise punched Draco's arm.

"If you are going to tell her, just finish will you." Adrian said rolling his eyes and his three companions as they continued on their way through the corridors towards the Great Hall.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… You are ruining my fun Pucey."

"What a shame" Hermione interrupted again.

"Well I can't finish if you guys don't stop being so bloody rude and stop interrupting me when I am trying to talk." Draco said matter-of-factly. Everyone was silent, and looked at him waiting patiently. Draco smirked glad that he could command the attention of three Slytherins. "Well Blaise as this problem with waking up in the morning, that has always turned into a big mess, especially the first couple days of school. So this year we thought we would try something new, water. Let's just say it didn't go over too well, our dorm room ended up looking like some big storm came hurling through it and destroyed just about everything there was to destroy. That big storm was Blaise… I even found myself on the ceiling." Draco scowled at the thought, as Blaise smirked proudly to himself. Hermione looked at all three boys, and just burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding me." Hermione continued to laugh, slowing down her pace and holding her sides. Her laughter caused all three boys to look at her like she had gone mentally insane and should be admitted immediately to St.Mungo's Hospital.

"Sis you alright?" Adrian asked cautiously. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand and let out a quiet giggle trying to slow down her fit of laughter and calm herself down quickly.

"Slytherins do not giggle, and laugh like that Hermione." Draco stated. Hermione looked up at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Do be cautious Malfoy on what you tell me not to do… I don't take kindly to being bossed around, I'm not some little pet girl of yours that just because your rich, good looking, popular and a sex god will fall at your feet, willing to please you in any way possible. I'm different than any Slytherin girl you've ever met, will ever meet, and will ever even hear of in years to come." Blaise whistled slowly and smiled patting Hermione on the shoulder as she walked past the boys.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, and then just walk away Pucey." Draco drawled slowly as the three boys continued after her.

"I'd be careful Draco." Adrian whispered quietly.

"She can't hurt me, I know what she is, what she is capable of, and what my role is. I've known for years." Adrian sighed, so it was true, there was no way around it or out of it. Draco already knew he was destined from birth to be an Elementress' mate, just bloody wonderful Adrian thought to himself.

"Hey Pucey, I wasn't done talking to you."

"Yeah.. really Malfoy? Well I was done talking to you." Hermione quickly whipped back around, her eyes a dark shade of violet.

"Oh don't start that again. You can't hurt me."

"Who said I wanted to?" Hermione raised an eyebrow as her eyes slowly calmed down and changed back to their normal color. There was something in the way she looked at him now, that made him want to just wrap her in his arms, but suddenly that cold mask was up again and he scowled to himself.

"I see your able to control that little temper problem a little better than before, and your elements seem to be brought back down to a light simmer."

"Don't push me Malfoy."

"Don't tempt me Pucey." Hermione and Draco both sneered at each other and then the entire group grew silent, as they locked each other into an intense starring match. Neither one flinched, neither one moved. Blaise and Adrian watched the two intently just waiting for something to happen. And then it did, Hermione walked up to Draco and slinked her arms around him.

"I know you know, have known for years just weren't sure who. Welcome to Hell." Hermione whispered and then slowly backed away from him. Draco raised an eyebrow, there was something different in her eyes, a fire he had never seen in them before, a light that brighten her entire face, a passion that was so deep down she couldn't hold it back, and a confidence so different to anything he'd ever seen in her eyes before. She smirked at him, linked arms with her brother and sauntered off to the Great Hall.

"More like heaven" Draco mumbled to himself as he watched her hips sway back and forth, in perfect synched with her long mahogany hair. She really was a sight. Blaise smacked the back of Draco's head.

"Snap out of it Malfoy." Draco shook his head and then glared at Blaise.

"You are so bloody lucky you are my best friend, or I'd have kicked your goddamn ass right then." Blaise chuckled softly as he looked at Draco. Draco was lean and toned, where as Blaise was bulging with muscles. Draco glared at Blaise and then rolled his eyes.

"Come on hot shot." Blaise said and made his way towards the Great Hall. Draco and Blaise walked over to the table and sat directly across from Hermione and Adrian who were engaged in a heated argument with Marcus Flint.

"It's a bloody stupid idea Flint, you know damn well that Snape will go for it, But it's only going to cause more problems around this damn school. And I think a few of us have enough of those for a while now."

"Stop being a little pussy Pucey, man up already. Everyone knows your just a little baby."

"Fuck you Flint, you wanna do it, you know I'm game. I was just saying I don't think it is the smartest thing to do right now. With everything that happen over the summer and the start of the school year being today."

"Again Pucey, stop worrying and acting like a bloody bitch." Flint sneered. Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she looked up at the amused faces of Blaise and Draco as they just joined the table, and then slammed her hands on the table. All eyes turned to her, some Slytherins jumped, others cursed, and most glared. Hermione turned her head from one side to the other glaring evenly at every single one.

"I just want a bloody day without bitching and moaning, with out a goddamn fight. Everyone just shut up and eat their fucking breakfast." Hermione yelled. The entire table grew very quiet, there was a new Slytherin Princess now, and everyone knew to obey her. She was almost scarier than Draco Malfoy himself. And with the two of them being friends or at least even civil with each other. It was enough to scare the entire school, and start a round of whispers and rumors. Hermione smirked and sat back down to finish her breakfast.

"Impressive" Blaise commented.

"Always the center of attention runt." Adrian smiled affectionately. Hermione just pushed him with her shoulder and continued to eat silently. The boys started up a conversation about Quidditch not daring to bring up anything that may cause a fight or argument to break out. The rest of the Slytherin table was nearly silent through the rest of the meal. Professor McGonagall brought around everyone's timetables, most of the Slytherins groaned when they looked at theirs. Adrian looked over his sister's shoulder at her timetable.

"Shit Sis. What the hell is that, the ENTIRE school's list of classes?" Adrian asked

"No just mine"

"How do you handle all that work."

"I never had anything else to worry about before." Hermione smiled sadly.

"Well maybe you should take some of those away or something."

"Yeah" Hermione said not really listening to her brother as she looked over to the Gryffindor table thinking about how things would have been if the things this summer had never taken place. Hermione saw Harry and Ginny huddled close together whispering something back and forth to each other, very much in love and very much oblivious to everything and everyone else. Ron's back was to her, but she knew he was too busy eating to even think about anything but the food on his plate. Hermione gave a sad sigh, but smiled when Ginny looked up at her. Ginny glared at her and flipped her off, catching Hermione by complete surprise. And she felt the anger start burning deep down in her stomach. Her eyes flashed bright purple, giving off actual light, making Blaise and Draco look up at her instantly.

"Mia, what's wrong sweetheart?" Blaise asked softly, he had taken a genuine liking to his new found cousin.

"Weasley Bitch, good for nothing piece of shit, doesn't even know anything. Dumbass Gryffindor scum." Hermione continued to mumble under her breathe, and glare at Ginny across the Great Hall. They were now eye locked and neither wanted to back down. Hermione was sick of this shit, it wasn't her fault she was a Pucey, she hadn't even known until a few weeks ago. She smirked very Slytherin like as a thought came into her mind, she brought forth her elemental powers right to the surface. But enough to make Draco stare at her intently and reach out to touch her.

"Don't you dare take it Draco, not this time." Hermione said without even looking at him. Draco let his hand fall right next to hers on the table, ready to grab it if she needed him to. His face become much softer and angelic as Hermione's face hardened and her eyes become a very deep shade of violent and her body shook slightly. Hermione lifted her other hand and flicked her wrist, a gust of wind shot Ginny from her seat on the bench and onto the floor. Ginny quickly stood up, adjusting her skirt back in place and red faced stomped her way out of the Great Hall, with a cursing Harry Potter running after her.

"Look a dog on a leash follows." Hermione said angrily. She flicked her wrist again, water formed on the ground by the doors, and just before Harry got there, Hermione blew softly and the water became Ice, Harry slipped and fell on his ass. Hermione nodded as the entire Slytherin table erupted into a fit of laughter, not able to contain it any longer.

"Have a nice trip Potter?" Someone yelled out.

"Cute butt" A girl whistled as Harry slowly limped, red faced and anger from the Great Hall, the seat of his pants soaking wet as the Ice had turned quickly back into water. Hermione's eye slowly changed back to their bright blue color, and she smirked at Draco as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I guess we do have a new Princess." Hermione laughed and stood up, curtsying to Draco and smiling. Draco shook his head at her and then also stood up, followed by Blaise. Adrian looked up at the three, and smiled to himself, he knew his sister was in good hands regardless of the past. Hermione turned her head to her brother expectantly.

"I'm gunna hang with Flint and Higgs today. You have fun runt, don't get yourself into too much trouble." Adrian smiled at his sister, the Slytherins noticed the close bond between brother and sister. And just how sweet and affection Adrian could really be, but that seemed to be reserved only for his sister. Hermione smiled and then looked up at Blaise and Draco.

"So boys, what are we going to do today?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"We?" Draco asked

"Yes we Malfoy!" Hermione said angrily but smiled at him.

"Whatever Pucey, let's go outside and find something to do." Draco replied and walked off. Hermione and Blaise followed after him.

"Someone's moody, like a fucking girl." Hermione whispered to Blaise. Blaise chuckled softly and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders. They seemed very comfortable with each other, quiet silent surrounded the trio as they walked out onto Hogwarts grounds.

"Let's go down to the pitch for a fly Draco." Blaise said. Draco nodded and switched directions heading towards the Quidditch pitch. Hermione smirked.. _A fly_!

* * *

**Review. Review. Review.** && What do ya'll think about the Harry – Hermione fight thing, should they become friends again or not? I have an idea for it, but I am wondering what you all think is going to happen, or should happen.

Love Ya'll Bubbles 


	6. Fights

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea of Elementress and Hermione Pucey as a new character. Rowling has everything else, and this story is 100 fictional, nothing is to be taken seriously and is no way a reflection of any of the books. Its just me rambling out ideas. :) Some OOC.

**Rating: M ** language right now, eventually mature themes.

**Thanks For The Reviews:**

**Madameprince89: **Thank You!

**Ayame367: **Thanks for the idea, I am using it in some form! 

**Tinyanywhere: **a few people have suggested that, it'll come eventually, im actually excited to write it. I just gotta get it to that point, keep reading.

**Malfoy is a hottie: **thanks for your support, your review really made me smile

**Jack-jacks-revenge: **thanks for the review and answering my question, still not sure what I am going to do with that whole thing.

**BETA NOTICE****: I AM LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO EDIT && REVIEW MY STORY BEFORE I SUBMIT IT ON FANFICTION, MAYBE BOUNCE IDEAS OFF OF TOO, BECAUSE THIS IS A WRITE AS I GO STORY AND I AM BOUND TO HIT WALLS AND SUCH. YOU CAN EMAIL ME AT: or contact me on aim xBxpinkislovexBx, if you are interested or just whatever.**

* * *

**Fights **

Hermione smirked.. _a fl_y!

The three continued on their way towards the Quidditch pitch, Draco leading them like he owned the world, glaring at anyone that walked near him. Blaise and Hermione followed behind him, Blaise's arm still comfortably around Hermione's shoulders. Hermione looked around outside, taking in the Hogwarts grounds and smiling to herself. Oh how this year was going to be so much fun. She saw a Hufflepuff girl eye her and Blaise up, she elbowed Blaise and nodded her head towards the 4th year.

"Hmm, Have any idea who that is cuz?" Blaise asked

"No clue what so ever." Hermione answered, but raised an eyebrow and smirked as a small fire started on the girl's book. Blaise chuckled to himself as he watched the girl scramble away from her book and then glare haughtily at the laughing duo.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Nothing ferret." Hermione said with a smirked. Blaise covered up his laughter with a cough and looked up at the sky avoiding eye contact with Draco and Hermione.

"Watch it Hermione." Draco glared at her. Blaise's arm tightened around Hermione's shoulders as her eyes flashed violet.

"I'd destroy you if I could Malfoy, but I seem to always be damn unlucky." Hermione snarled at Draco.

"And I thought you two were doing so well. Let's just go to the pitch and have some fun." Blaise interrupted.

"I can't have fun with rich pretty boys." Hermione huffed.

"I wish you were still in Gryffindor, and you never turned 16 so I wouldn't have to deal with your stupidity."

"Yeah… my stupidity? I've out done your grades 5 years running ferret boy… by the time we graduate it'll be 7 years running. So I wouldn't talk about my stupidity dumbass." Hermione glared at Draco and then turned into Blaise hugging him. "I'll talk to you later cuz."

"Bye sweetheart." Blaise said hugging her back and then watching her make her way back towards the castle. He then turned towards Draco only to be met with a icy glare. "I didn't do shit Malfoy, take your anger out on something or someone else."

Malfoy just rolled his eyes and summoned his broom taking off into the air. Blaise sighed and followed suit, flying into the air and circling the pitch, diving and twisting and turning.

Hermione growled and mumbled angrily to herself the entire way to the library, about pretty boys, ferrets, and not getting to try out flying. The library was the only place that she still considered as her place from her "past life". She would always feel welcome and comfortable in a library. She walked to the restricted section, taking out her key she unlocked the gate, shutting it behind her. She started to look through all the books, until she found the one she wanted: **Living With An Elementress**: the story of Alexander Gretiz. Hermione pulled the book from it's spot on the shelf and walked to the far back corner of the restricted section. And that is where she spent the rest of her day, not breaking for lunch or dinner. She didn't leave the library until she heard Madame Prince calling for her from the front. Hermione sighed, marked her spot and put the book back where she found it.

She exited the library and made her way towards the kitchen hoping to catch Dobby and get something to take make to her room. Her stomach growled in protest at her, needing food many hours again. She grimaced as she tickled the pear and entered the kitchens. She wondered through the many house elves until she found Dobby.

"Harry Potter's friend, what do you need." Dobby said cheerfully. Hermione frowned at the thought of Harry, but quickly shook her head and smiled affectionately at Dobby.

"Just something to eat, I missed lunch and dinner today. Stuck in the library like always."

"Yes, yes. I shall be right back with it." Dobby hurried around the kitchens throwing a meal together. He popped back in front of Hermione where she was lost in thought, jumping at the sound of his voice.

"Will this do Harry Potter's friend." Dobby looked up at her, Hermione again smiled at him.

"Wonderful Dobby, Thank you." Hermione took the tray from him and begin to make her way back towards the Slytherin common room.

* * *

Hermione was just about back to the Slytherin common room when she heard a familiar voice. She edged along the wall making sure to keep herself fully cloaked by the shadows. 

"What are you doing down here small fry." Came the voice of Montague. Hermione rolled her eyes to herself and thinking _who else would have this much bloody unluckiness_. She tried to listen to who else was in the hall way, probably a younger year, she hoped Montague wasn't as bad as he seemed and he would just leave the poor kid alone and go away so she could go to her room.

"Looking for my sister." Came a small voice. Hermione slide along the wall trying to get closer.

"And why would your sister be down here?"

"Because she's in Slytherin."

"Oh." Montague seemed to soften a little bit. "Well who's your sister maybe I know her and I can help you find her."

"Hermione Gran.. no Hermione Pucey." Hermione froze and closed her eyes _**Jacob**_. Hermione listened closely and she could feel the tension start to rise in the hallway.

"So you're Jacob Granger… the ugly book-worms little brother."

"She is beautiful!" Jacob yelled. Hermione tightened her grip on the plate of food, _oh please don't hurt him_.

"She was a no good mudblood, just like you before and now that she's a Pucey… she thinks she's all that, everyone does. The entire Slytherin house can't stop talking about her, the girls all love her and look up to her, the boys all want to be with her. Hermione this, Hermione that, I am so bloody sick of hearing it. I haven't forgotten what she was and you're just like her, a stupid little mudblood." Montague snapped at Jacob, and pushed him against the wall. Hermione had enough; she stepped out of the shadows and threw the tray down, as her eyes began turning a light shade of lavender.

"Watch your mouth Montague, wouldn't want something to happen to it." Hermione glared at him, stepping closer. "And get your grubby fat fingers off my brother."

"He isn't even really your brother." Montague argued.

"Eleven years by his side, loving him and him loving me. That's more of a brother than you'll ever have." Hermione spat, and stepped between Montague and her brother, causing Montague to stumble a step or two back as she shoved his shoulder. Montague glared at her, determined not to be pushed around by a mere girl again, especially this one.

"You think you're so perfect don't you. You act like you're so smart, so intellectual, so bloody good at everything. Well let me tell you something, half the people befriending you, hated you a about a month ago. They couldn't stand your ugly face, bushy hair and know-it-all attitude. Everyone only knew your name because you were friends with Potter, so they wanted to use you to get close to him, to either kill him, or be mates with him. So get over yourself, you'll always be a Granger, a stupid filthy little mudblood. NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO!"

"That's not true Montague." Said a cold voice from the shadows. With that voice came four bodies. Draco Malfoy walked out of the shadows glaring at Montague, liking he was Harry Potter himself. Blaise stood to his left, fist clenched, eyes set, ready to jump any second.

Adrian stepped forward "I wouldn't talk to my sister like that if I were you Montague."

"What are you going to do… kick my ass?" All four boys laughed.

"I think she could kick your ass, better than any of us could." Theodore Nott drawled.

"Right…" Montague rolled his eyes, turning his head back to Hermione whose eyes were still a light shade of lavender.

"She's stronger than you think." Blaise glared at Montague. Montague looked around him, 1 Seventh year, Four Sixth years, and a First year. They could definitely take him all together. He glared again, turned to Hermione and before any one could react he punched her in the face, and disappeared into thin air. Hermione didn't even flinched, she didn't cry, she didn't even say ouch. She just turned to Jacob and hugged him.

"You all right Jake" Hermione asked kneeling down and pulling him closer to her.

"I'm ok." Jacob answer, his voice a little shaky.

"What were you doing down here, you know it isn't safe for you to walk alone at night. And especially down here, if some one didn't know who you were you could be seriously hurt Jacob. Promise me you won't come down here alone anymore?" Hermione said calmly, though her heart was racing and her breathe was raged. When it came to Jacob or Adrian she would sacrifice anything for them, they are her life now. Everything and the only thing she has anymore.

"I promise." Jacob smiled at his sister and kissed her cheek. Adrian walked over to the two of them and put a hand and his younger sisters shoulder.

"Alright there sis, that was a pretty hard hit."

Hermione didn't look up but softly said "I am fine Adrian."

"Let me see runt." Jacob frowned as he looked at his sister's face before she stood up and turned to her big brother. Adrian's face softened when he say Hermione, and he good instantly see the fear she had been hiding, and the pain she was in. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled Jacob to his side. Jacob wrapped his little arms around them as best he could.

"It's ok Runt, he isn't going to hurt you again, and he'll never lay a hand on Jacob. I promise you." Adrian said softly, kissing his sister's forehead. Blaise walked over to his cousins and laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Adrian let her go, and she turned into Blaise's arms. Blaise sighed and wrapped his arms around her tightly, as he looked at Adrian and frowned.

"I am sorry Ad, I should have stayed with her today." Blaise said softly.

"No, it's not your fault. It's no ones fault, bad timing is all." Hermione whispered into Blaise's neck. She felt drained and exhausted, every time she got angry it brought her Elementress powers to the surface. She had read it was because Elementress' power ran off of emotions and anger was the second strongest, love being the most powerful way to call up your powers. She sighed and withdrew herself from Blaise's arms.

"Thanks guys for showing up and helping me and Jacob out."

"No problem." All the boys answered.

"Well why don't I walk Jacob back to his dorm for you Hermione." Theodore said.

Hermione smiled gratefully at him "Thanks, that'd be great."

"Wait, before we go. Hermione, what's mudblood mean?" Jacob asked

* * *

REVIEWS!!!!!!! Please, I love to hear what ya'll have to say about the story, and any ideas you have. 

**NOTE:** Credit to Ayame367 for the idea about Montague calling Jacob a Mudblood, it continues in the next chapter… So keep reading. Hope ya'll enjoyed.

-B


	7. Not Ready To Forget & Forgive

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea of Elementress and Hermione Pucey as a new character. Rowling has everything else, and this story is 100 fictional, nothing is to be taken seriously and is no way a reflection of any of the books. Its just me rambling out ideas. :)

**Rating: M ** language right now, eventually mature themes.

**Thanks For The Reviews:**

**-NH- Jackie –BL- : **Haha thanks, I'm a fan of the Slytherins as well, even if they can be evil I believe they have softness in their hearts.

**Twitchy the Squirrel: **I'll get to the Gryffindors eventually, don't worry.Thank you.

**In Dreams: **Thank you much, glad to see your still enjoying.

**Dana – Zabini: **Many people do && thank you

**TheresNothingInside: **haha very animated, love it.

**Ayame367: **You are very welcome, it was a really good idea. Keep Reading!

**Cyn-twin:** Thanks very much!

Thanks For The Reviews! Ya'll keep me writing.. So keep reviewing!! X oo X

**Notice: **_**Jack-Jacks-Revenge & Sweet Revenge16**_** email me about editing the fic, if you're still interested…. **

* * *

** Not Ready To Forget And Forgive**

"Wait, before we go. Hermione, what's _mudblood_ mean?" Jacob asked.

The entire group was silent, and all the boys looked at Hermione. She felt her heart break partly, she had hoped so much that Jacob wouldn't have to go through the same taunting she had for the past 5 years. She sighed as a single tear fell down her cheek, she looked down and took a deep breathe. When she looked back up at Jacob, his eyes went wide, her eyes had turning a blinding ice blue color.

"Jacob… Mudblood is a really mean and nasty word for someone who doesn't come from a magical family. Who's parents aren't witches or wizards. It isn't a word that is usually used, unless with the intent to degrade or hurt someone's feelings. It means dirty blood."

"Oh, so I am one."

"No Jacob, you're a muggle born, don't let anyone think you are less of a wizard for being without magical parents. It truly means nothing, it's all to make the person who says it feel better about themselves." Adrian said softly

"But it's true, which ever word is used. I am not like you all." Jacob said softly, holding back a sob. Hermione felt her heart break even more for him, she wanted to make him understand that she understood how he felt, but she didn't know how.

"Jacob I know this is all confusing for you, and I know how you feel. For five years I had to deal with the taunting and ridiculing of the other kids here at Hogwarts. Some were nasty and mean about it, some just wanted to have a good laugh, and some were completely honest when they said I wasn't any better than a muggle. But I held my head high, and I proved them all wrong."

"But your not even a muggle born witch." Jacob whined.

"But I didn't know I was a pureblood until this summer Jacob, and no one else knew I wasn't a muggle born witch until I came back to school this year. And yet I am still dealing with certain people have problems with me, saying I will always be nothing more than a Mudblood." Hermione sighed, wiping away another tear. "But I know that I have a good heart, and a smart brain. I know that I am better than to stoop to their level, to try and hurt people for no reason. I know that I am a witch, and now I know that I am a pureblood."

"But I am not a pureblood." Jacob stated and looked at the ground in defeat. Draco stepped forward.

"But you are a wizard Jacob, or you wouldn't be at this school right now. You will learn how to do magic, and all about the wizarding world. I am sure you will be just as smart, and brainy as your big sister here is. A little know-it-all in the making, and you shouldn't be ashamed of where you come from, or who your parents are." Draco said softly, putting a hand on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob nodded and smiled up at Draco. Hermione's whole body tensed.

"Thank you. Ok, I am ready to go back to my dorm."

"Ok let's go buddy." Theodore said putting a arm around Jacob's shoulder and leading him towards the Ravenclaw common room.

"Bye Hermione." Jacob called over his shoulder. Hermione didn't answer the tension in her body wouldn't let her. She glared angrily at the ground, and balled her fists up, trying very hard to control the turmoil running through her mind and body. _How dare he, how dare any of them. Me being a Pucey doesn't change those 5 years of torment. How dare HE!_ She thought to herself.

"You alright runt?" Adrian asked softly.

"Bloody perfect." Hermione snapped.

"Whoa! Ok what's wrong?" Adrian asked cautiously. Hermione said nothing, the three boys stood there waiting patiently as the tension grew. Blaise took a step towards his cousin. Hermione looked up and glared at him.

"Ok… what did I do?" Blaise asked curiously.

"It wasn't just you Zabini." Hermione spat at him, her eyes quickly changing to a vicious shade of violet. Blaise took another step back, and looked at her oddly.

"What's wrong cuz?" Blaise asked.

"You all. All you Slytherins, years of torture and torment, of being called names and made fun of. And now look at me, I'm sister's with one, cousin's with another, and friend's with too many. I can't believe what I've become… What I've forgotten." Hermione snapped.

"It wasn't my fault, I never knew." Adrian said.

"Yeah and now you knew, but you excepted me because I was no longer a mudblood. I was a pureblood, and you except Jacob only because he's been brought up as my brother, and will forever be like a younger brother to me. But the other muggleborns in school, what are they to you? TRASH!" Hermione yelled, turning away from them quickly.

"Hermione. Don't blame your brother, he never held those views." Draco said softly. "He's never called you any names, or any muggleborn for that matter."

"Oh they are muggleborns now Malfoy" Hermione turned back and glared at him. Draco sighed and his eyes soften slightly, the shield falling down and letting her see plainly all the emotions in them. And she was instantly overwhelmed by too many emotions in those silver eyes, that her head began to spin. She quickly looked away again.

"They were always Muggleborns Hermione." Draco said, he took a step towards her. She backed away, throwing up and invisible wall that quickly stopped him from coming any closer. Malfoy scowled at her. "Stop being so stubborn. Fine hate me all you want, it won't make a difference. But don't blame Adrian or Blaise for the mistakes I made, and the years of hell I caused you. They had nothing to do with any of it."

"I was dating a Muggleborn witch last year." Blaise said softly, looking at his cousin with concern and sympathy. "I understand all you went through those years, because I took a lot of shit for dating one, and she got ridiculed even more for being with me. But we were in love and that didn't matter to me, it never has. I am not my parents."

"And I've always admired you Hermione, before I knew anything about you. Draco would talk about you.. the Muggleborn witch in his year. With so much knowledge and so much passion for learning. So much flare for the dramatic and so modest and oblivious to her true talents, power and beauty. You amazed me for years."

"Its true, he had a crush on you for about two years." Blaise laughed. Hermione made a weird face, and Adrian blushed.

"I try to forget that now that I know you are my own sister… Slightly weird." Adrian sighed.

"I am sorry Adrian and Blaise." Hermione sighed, her eyes calming down to a light shade of lavender. "But Malfoy I am not sorry, for you caused me so much pain for years. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror for weeks after you first started calling me that. You made my life a living hell for years, and I never understood why. I still don't understand how someone could be so cold, so cruel, so evil and hateful." Hermione said softly, letting the wall down.

"It's who I am, what I am, and how I will always be. It's what I've learned and all I have ever known. So get used to it." Draco scowled "It won't ever change, because it's a part of me."

Draco shook his head and disappeared in a swirled of robes into the shadows, his footsteps fading into the darkness of the hallway. Hermione sighed and her eyes began to fill with tears, she angrily wiped them away, Draco Malfoy would not make her cry,_ she was so much stronger than that. She would prove it to everyone. _She nodded and then looked up at Blaise and Adrian, who both smiled at her.

"Let's head to bed runt." Adrian said affectionately.

"Ok." Hermione wrapped a arm around bother their waists as the trio made their way back to the Slytherin common room and then separating to head to their dorms.

* * *

All the girls were awake when Hermione entered. 

"Hello Hermione." Pansy shrieked happily. Hermione winced slightly and then smiled at the small dark haired girl.

"Hi Pansy. How are you all?"

"Fantastic. It was a great day, some boy named Terry Boot asked me out today." Daphne gushed.

"Congrats." Hermione smiled like she really was interested.

"He's very dreamy." Daphne smiled proudly.

"And just wants in your pants." Tracey said rolling her eyes and going back to reading at her desk.

"He does not!" Daphne cried standing up and glaring at Tracey.

"Every guy in this school knows how easy you and Pansy both are. So stop trying to act like you're some innocent little school girl Daph." Tracey stated, not taking her eyes off the book in front of her.

"How dare you!" Pansy yelled. "That is so not true. I am not easy."

"Neither am I" Daphne defended herself.

"Ok, if that's what you both think than keep thinking it but, it's not what I've heard from the boys around school and even the girls say it."

"That's because they are all jealous. The guys because we won't date them, and the girls because the guys won't even look at them. We are too pretty for them to even think about the other girls around this school." Daphne stated proudly.

"I think you both need to cool it with the guys, because there are rumors around the school. But I also think that you Tracey should show a little more respect for your house mates, and especially your friends." Hermione stated pulling her pajamas from her trunk.

"What do you know." Tracey snapped.

"More than you think Trac. And don't snap and get all testy with me. I am only trying to stop a pointless argument, and a fight between friends and housemates. I mean we should band together against people that start rumors about one another, not help and join in with the rumors. We are friends and housemates. And as Slytherins we need to stick together, and stand up for one another because no other house sure as hell is going to." Hermione said slowly.

"Hermione's right." Pansy said

"Yeah. I am sorry Daph, Pans." Tracey said, turning around and giving them a half smile.

"It's ok. I forgive you Trac" Daphne said smiling.

Hermione sighed and headed for the bathroom, taking a shower and then changing into her pajamas. _What a stressful day, and we haven't even started classes yet._ Hermione rolled her eyes, as she thought of all the drama today. And then dragged herself to bed, falling instantly into a dreamless sleep.

Hermione woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, the first day of classes and she was surprisingly in a good mood. She got up and headed to the bathroom, laughing to herself and she walked past Millicent who was snoring so loudly Hermione was surprised her bed wasn't shaking. She took her shower and got dressed in her uniform, and quickly dried her hair with a flick of her wrist. She smiled at her reflection, and put some eye liner around her bright blue eyes. She blew a kiss to herself and then left the bathroom, grabbing her bag on her way out of the dorm room and down to the common room. She sat down by the fire, waiting for the boys. Her eyes became heavy as she waited, slowly she fell asleep in the chair.

* * *

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! I love ya'll **

**- B**


	8. Trying To Get Even

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea of Elementress and Hermione Pucey as a new character. Rowling has everything else, and this story is 100 percent fictional, nothing is to be taken seriously and is no way a reflection of any of the books. Its just me rambling out ideas. :)

**_And Big Thanks and Hugs to my wonderful BETA : Sweet Revenge16_ **

Rating: Mature

Thanks For The Reviews:

**Twitchy the Squirrel: **Thanks two tons, and yes he is in Ravenclaw.. I didn't mention anything about what house he was in.. its not relevant at the moment.

**Malfoy is a Hottie**: I am glad you're still enjoying the story.

**Temari Sabaku Nara: **Thank you so much, I am glad you are enjoying.

**xoxmwaahxox: **Thanks.

**OMG! Sincere apologies for the long length it took for this next chapter to be posted. But I had finals, and then I moved out of my parents house and in with my boyfriend and things have been a little crazy the past couple weeks. I AM SO SORRY! I hope you all still enjoy, and keep reading. **

**Much Love – **

**Bubbles :) **

* * *

**Trying To Get Even**

Her eyes became heavy as she waited; slowly she fell asleep in the chair. By the time the boys came down stairs almost then entire Slytherin House was already down to breakfast. Adrian saw Hermione on the chair fast asleep and pointed at her.

"Look guys, the runt fell asleep in the chair." Adrian said affectionately.

"Someone wake her up, I am starving." Marcus whined.

"Whining is not becoming of you, Flint ." Blaise laughed and Draco nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, shut up. Someone seriously wake her up!" Marcus said again.

"Ok ok." Adrian walked over to his sister, kneeling down in front of her and softly shook her shoulder.

"Hey runt, wake up." Hermione stirred a little bit, before moving around and getting comfortable. Adrian shook her again, a little harder this time.

"Runt, come on get up. We are all hungry." Hermione's eyes opened this time.

"Bloody hell." Hermione jumped back, and then took another look at her brother. "Geez. Ok. What?"

"Breakfast. Food. Growing Boys." Blaise stated.

"Yes, alright." Hermione smiled at him and then got up, following the boys out of the common room and towards the Great Hall.

"How are you feeling today cuz?" Blaise asked

"Tired. Grumpy. And Sore." Hermione mumbled. "You?"

"Wonderful." Blaise smiled at her. Hermione just growled and rolled her eyes at him. Turning her head to the right she noticed Draco looking at her intently. She raised an eyebrow and watched his eyes scan her body quickly. She saw his eyes soften when they got to her cheek, she instinctively brought her hand up to it. Draco looked up at her and smirked, then looked away. Hermione just sighed and continued to follow the boys in silence.

Today was not going to be a good day.

* * *

And Hermione ended up being right, it was an absolutely horrible day. She got lost going to the dungeons before her Ancient Runes class, making her 15 minutes late and earning her detention and when she argued she got two more weeks of detention, cleaning the book shelves in the classroom. Then she was partnered up with Malfoy during potions, and he wouldn't stop glaring at her, and bumping into her, on purpose, ending up messing up part of the potion, causing her to lose 10 house points and two detentions with Malfoy and Snape, organizing the potions closet. She dragged herself to dinner that night, thinking that life really couldn't get much worse right.Hermione saw Adrian and the other boys already eating and smiled making her way over to them. But a bunch of Gryffindors felt it was time for them to confront their Ex-Princess. Because before her stood a mass of the older Gryffindor population lead by Harry, Ron and Ginny. Hanging off Harry's arm, Ginny just glared at her with contempt and anger. While Ron stared blankly at Hermione as Lavendar rubbed herself against his side. Hermione stood there before them with a bored look on her face. 

"Well?" She drawled. "Lets have it then."

"Where's Harry's apology, Pucey?" Ginny snarled.

"Harry's apology? Excuse me." Hermione looked from Ginny to Harry and then back. "Harry isn't the one that deserves an apology, I didn't do shit to him. But he kept my own life a secret from me."

"Just for the summer..." Ron stated.

"Yeah, 3 bloody months he knew and couldn't have told me, or gave me the slightest hint of what was going to happen. Well bloody hell! Excuse me if I am upset. But, I have that privilege." Hermione spat at Ron, then turned to Ginny glaring daggers at the girl 3 inches shorter than her, her eyes going instantly violet. "Watch yourself little Weasley."

"You've changed so much, you're scum just like the rest of those bloody stuck up good for nothing Slytherins!" Harry yelled.

"Watch your mouth Potter or you might find yourself without a tongue. I can make your life a living hell, or I can leave you all the hell alone. That's up to you, what you do from this moment on with your life is of no concern of mine, I could care less what happens to anyone of you now. I don't want anything to do with you." Hermione said carefully, her fists clenching at her sides.

"We didn't want anything to do with you ever, even in our First year Hermione. You were a no good, know it all, who was always treating us like your little babies or something. You're lucky we were even friends with you. We never wanted to be friends with you, we were forced into it." Ron spat at her, pushing her backwards.

Hermione felt her entire body fill with all kinds of emotions, she couldn't stay focused the sheer power of it all was overwhelming her. She looked at every one of the Gryffindors, and knew it was all a lie. Everything had always been a lie. Her entire life at Hogwarts until this year had been one lie after another, and who was to blame for it all? Dumbledore, she knew that, it was all because Dumbledore knew that if Voldemort was to find out, he would recruit her.

"I am proud of who I am, and what I am. And I am more proud of the house I am in now, and the friends, relatives and people that I have in my life now, that I ever was of you two. You are a disgrace to your families, to your names… especially you Potter. If people knew the truth of how terrified you always are of everything, and how much Ron and I have actually helped you thru everything… the wizarding world with disown you as their hero. So remember boys… I know so much more than you think I do." Hermione growled, her eyes began to radiate a purple light from them.

"Well at least we weren't mudbloods!" Ginny screamed at her.

"And neither was I Weasley… But you better watch it, because my younger brother happens to be one. And I wouldn't want poor Potter to be without his whore."

"How dare you!" Ron yelled.

"Oh really? What… It wasn't me who lost her virginity to a 7th year, in her 2nd year was it? No that was your sister. And it wasn't me who has cheated on every boyfriend she's ever had was it? No, again your sister. And it wasn't me who when we hated the Slytherins… had slept with Malfoy, Zabini, Flint and Montague all in the same week was it? No again, that's your trashy ass sister Weasley. Better keep her under wraps." Hermione said softly.

Ginny whole face became red with both embarrassment and anger.

"Why you little tramp." Ginny screamed.

"No Gin your mistaken… You're the tramp darling." Hermione smirked, and then turned her back to them all, clenching her fists and shaking as she made her way to the Slytherin table.

"Granger!" Harry yelled. Hermione turned around slowly and glared at him.

"It's Pucey." Hermione said evenly.

"No, you'll always be nothing more than Mudblood, know it all Granger to this school. Just because your some Elementress so they say, and you have all this power, which I believe is bullshit. And just because your last name has changed, doesn't make you any better, if anything it makes you worse!" Harry yelled across the Great Hall.

"Really?" Hermione smirked. "Wanna try me Potter?"

Harry pulled out his wand and smiled "Any day, Any time, Any place"

Professor Snape made to get up, but Albus stopped him "Let them see what she is, she deserves this chance Severus. And I think Harry has this coming to him, unfortunately."

Snape sat back down, and shrugged going to enjoy his student showing Harry Potter a thing or two.

"Bring it on Potter." Hermione smirked and raised her hands in front of her. Her deep violet eyes, radiated light, and Harry Potter felt fear for the first time in his life, but never would be back down. He pulled his wand from inside his school robes, and glared viciously at Hermione.

"My Pleasure Pucey." Harry spat at her.

"Scared Potter?"

"You Wish."

And the Great Hall erupted in a show of lights, yelling and curses.

* * *

**Keep Reviewing! It helps a lot even though it took me FOREVER to get this posted, again I Am So Sorry! **


	9. Finally Letting Go

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea of Elementress and Hermione Pucey as a new character. Rowling has everything else, and this story is 100 percent fictional, nothing is to be taken seriously and is no way a reflection of any of the books. Its just me rambling out ideas. :)

Rating: Mature

Thanks For The Reviews:

**Megan Consoer: Glad to see you're enjoying darling. **

**Alaskan Chick: Your review made me smile and laugh a little. Thank you. **

**Malfoy is a Hottie: Sorry about the Cliffy, it just seemed right. ******

**Jevanminx: Here's your fighting. Hehe**

**Xoxmwaahxox: Haha. Yes… **

**Note: Kind of Evil/Dark Hermione in this chapter, and language. So let it be said you were warned.**

* * *

**Finally Letting Go**

"_Scared Potter?" _

"_You Wish." _

_And the Great Hall erupted in a show of lights, yelling and curses. _

Hermione was instantly attacked by all the Gryffindors that had been standing there, but when the light show and flying curses stopped, everyone was in complete awe. There in the middle of all the Gryffindors who had surrounded her, stood Hermione Pucey a tall vision encompassed in violet light. She lifted her head to look directly at Harry, her eyes were no longer filled with anything but dark black hatred and anger. No one said anything, and no one dared to move a muscle. Everyone looked at Hermione, waiting for her to react, waiting for her to fall, just waiting…

Not but two seconds later the Gryffindors found themselves flying through the air all smashing into the walls around the Great Hall. Hermione smirked as vines entangled many of the Gryffindors to the walls. Hermione looked around and finding Harry, she smirked evilly and raised a hand. A whirl wind surrounded Harry and as hard as he tried to fight the wind he was lifted into the air. Hermione made his body smash against the wall, and slide across the Ravenclaw table until he landed on the floor at her feet. She kicked him and then waited for him to get up. It took him a while, but finally Harry dragged himself off the ground and glared at Hermione.

"Ready to play fair this time Potter?" Hermione sweetly said.

Harry didn't say anything, more correctly he couldn't say anything. He stood there awe struck by the sheer power that Hermione possessed. He drew his wand out once again and pointed in at her, not allowing himself to back down. His hand shook as he tried not to show his fear.

"Expelliarmus" Harry yelled.

Hermione easily dodged the spell and righted her cloak before countering.

"Immobulus" Hermione said softly. Hermione watched as Harry became rigid unable to move. Hermione only smirked and winked, instantly Harry's wand caught on fire and he dropped it at his feet. A small fire surrounded him and grew higher as Hermione's anger grew deeper. Hermione smirked at Harry, and put her hand up as she heard the footsteps of Ginny and Ron, they were instantly surrounded by a wall of water. Neither dared to move, but stood inside the circle and waited.

"You Bitch!" Ginny yelled

"Yes I am Virginia." Hermione stated calmly.

Hermione pointed her wand at Ginny and whispered "Engorgio". Suddenly Ginny toppled over as her hands started to enlarge. Ginny glared at Hermione through the wall of water, but kept her mouth shut.

"Now Potter are you ready to leave me alone? Or are you going to continue this stupidity until your on your death bed? Because really, I'd gladly put you there and a lot sooner than Voldemort could." Hermione said sweetly

"I don't back down and I don't give up." Harry spat at her. She only raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Alright, have it your way then Hero." Hermione said with a smile. The flames grew higher up over Harry's head, surrounding him in fire. "Be careful Harry, don't touch the walls, but you might want to. You'll die faster, because right now… Your insides are frying, you'll be dead before long."

"Miss. Pucey let Mr. Potter go this instant." Dumbledore's voice rang out. Hermione shook her head and looked around. The entire school looked at her with fear, respect, hatred. Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table and saw pride in the faces of every single one of them. Hermione locked eyes with Draco, and instantly her body shook. She quickly looked away and dropped the wards containing Harry and the Weasleys.

Hermione took one last look around and then ran from the Great Hall. Not daring to look back when her name was called, or as she heard footsteps following her. She headed towards the Hogwarts Grounds. Needing to get away from everyone, for their own safety. She jumped up to the window, called the wind up and jumped. She heard a few masculine yells and curses but still she didn't look back. She flew to the very edge of the Forbidden Forest and instantly curled up into a ball, purple light surrounding her, she cried for the first time in a long time.

- Three Hours Later -

Draco Malfoy was the one that found Hermione in the same exact position hours after she had jumped from the window. And in awe he had watched her fly away from the school building and disappear into the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Draco didn't know how to approach Hermione when he found her. He knew nothing she could do would or could hurt him in any way. Which was a plus side to being the one that found her, because her whole body was still surrounded by a blinding violet light, and it seemed her body was shaking. He could fell her pain, her anger, her confusion welling up inside her. And he also knew she needed to stop holding it all in, and start using him as an outlet.

Draco cautiously made his way to Hermione's side, sitting down next to her, he touched her back and instantly her body tensed up.

"Go away Malfoy."

"I can't Hermione, and we both know you need me. Whether you are ready to deal with the fact that I am your mate or not. You have to use me as an outlet, you can't keep holding all this in. It's going to destroy you. I know you've read the books, you know what it does. It will make you go insane with power, blood thirsty for pain, the pain of anyone even those you care about. It will slowly turn you into nothing but a hate filled Elementress. And I know that isn't what you want."

"I just wish I was normal" Hermione said sitting up and looked at Draco. No longer seeing her enemy, but her mate. She knew, but wasn't ready to give in yet. She had to prove herself... to herself.

"Not one of us at the school is really normal Hermione. I mean Harry survived the killing curse, Dumbledore is like 100 and something years old, I am a veela and elf." Hermione laughed." Hey now, no laughing at me. Your brother has been able to do wandless magic from birth, and can't feel fear, and neither can Blaise. I mean no one in this school is really normal. You just have like 5 times more power than anyone, you shouldn't be sad about that. You should smile, because you can kick anyone's ass. And nothing even phases you."

"I know it's just, harder than I thought I guess." Hermione said sadly. "And I don't want to be fighting with all my old friends, but I know I can't be friends and I don't want to be friends with them anymore. I just want them to leave me alone, really."

Draco stood up and pulled Hermione up with him. She half smiled at him and dusted herself off. Draco smirked and shook his head, she was already a Slytherin through and through. She just didn't realize it yet.

"Well let's outlet all the power and anger you got going on in that mind and heart of yours first ok?" Draco said lightly, hoping to cheer Hermione up at least a little bit before they had to face the rest of the Slytherins.

"Ok." Hermione said quietly. She was such a great mixture of shyness and brazen. She had so much in her that she didn't see, but Draco was determined to show her everything she already was, and would become.

"Alright then. Hold onto me, and just let go." Draco said with a smiling reaching for her.

"Won't it hurt you?" Hermione said timidly, shying away from his reach.

"Hermione, you know it won't hurt me. I am your mate, nothing you can do will hurt me, and you won't hurt me. I trust you with my life, it's time you trust me at least enough for this now." Draco said reaching for her again.

This time Hermione allowed Draco to pull him into her arms, as she tightly wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. With a soft sob, she let go of everything and felt it leave her body and enter his. Draco was instantly consumed with anger, hatred, love, pain, sadness, power. He shook his head and clenched his jaw to keep from being over taken by it all, and pushed it down his body, through his feet and back into the earth.

"Return to the earth, what was taken for safety. Return to the earth, what was used for protection. Return to the earth, what was used in anger. Return to the eart, what was used with sadness. Return to the earth, all the Elementress power that was awaken. And until the day it's called upon again, keep returned to the earth. All we have awakened." Draco said as the power flowed from his body, returning to the Earth.

* * *

Reviews Before I'll Continue!! I need some inspiration!!

-Bubbles


	10. Requirements And Trying To Understand

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but the idea of Elementress and Hermione Pucey as a new character. Rowling has everything else, and this story is 100 percent fictional, nothing is to be taken seriously and is no way a reflection of any of the books. Its just me rambling out ideas. :)

Thanks For All The Reviews. And I am so SORRY its taken me like, months to post again. But here is the next chapter.

I love you my loyal readers. Xox.

* * *

Requirements And Trying To Understand

"I can't forgive you yet Draco" Hermione whispered as her eyes slowly closed "But I want the safety of your arms around me always, so bad. I wish you'd understand"

Draco felt his heart clench, and his eyes filled up slightly with tears he refused to shed. He shook his head and kissed Hermione's forehead and then pulled her into his arms and carried her back up into the castle. Malfoys did not cry, Malfoys did not show emotions, and Malfoys generally did not fall in this kind of love. Draco sighed and continued on his way up to Hogwarts, and that's where he ran into Adrian and Blaise right inside the school.

"Is she alright Draco?" Adrian asked quietly.

"She's just worn out and tired, she keeps pulling it all back in and not letting it go because she won't trust me enough and deal with it enough. I know she wants to give in to me, but she just isn't quite ready yet, I understand that I need to earn her friendship. But Adrian you have to believe me, I'd do anything for her, I love her with my whole heart, everything she doesn't deserve she'll get with me but I can't help that, If I could spare her being with me, I would, I would." Draco shut his eyes and handed Hermione's unconscious body to Blaise and quietly vanished back down into the Forbidden Forest.

"I think he is sincere Ad." Blaise said quietly after they'd reached the doors into the castle.

"I know he is, and that's what scares me the most. Draco Malfoy loves my sister, and he'd give her up, push her away to keep her from all the bad and baggage that he comes with. That amazes me and makes me fear, that he really might walk away from her, thinking it will help her and keep her from harm." Adrian said quietly. Neither spoke another word until they reached Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing and left Hermione in her hands. Making their way down to the dungeons and to their beds for the night.

Hermione woke the next morning with white sheets surrounding her bed and an aching head, but white wasn't right where were the deep green sheets, and why couldn't she remember going to sleep, the last thing she remembered _Draco_ and she sighed. Suddenly the sheets were pulled back and there stood Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. Hermione closed her eyes and composed her face, and when she opened her eyes again they were unreadable.

"Miss. Pucey" Dumbledore started.

"I know, I know. My behavior was in excusable, I put all your students in danger. I will be punished for my actions, and I will service detention until my eyes bleed right?" Hermione said on a sigh, seeming un-phased and detached.

"Miss. Pucey your behavior was irresponsible and irrational. But I can not punish you when I know you were taunted and tormented into the act almost. And I know you are still learning to control everything. But I will give you a slight punishment, or so you may look at it that way. For the next month, you and Draco will be moved into the room of requirement together. You will work together on all aspects of your being, and you two will learn to coincide together if it blows this school up." Dumbledore said quietly, his eyes shining with something I couldn't quite place. Maybe it was shame, or guilt. I shook my head and stared at the wall in front of me. _A month?_

Hermione didn't respond to Dumbledore and didn't look at either of the two adults standing at the foot of her bed. She stared straight through them, lost in her own mind already.

"Today Miss. Pucey, now go and pack your things. You are fine to leave." Dumbledore said and left, Madame Pomfrey on his heels.

Hermione rolled her eyes and climbed out of the hospital bed and made her way back towards the dungeons lost in though still. She ran into a wall, and grumbled to herself, but when she looked up it wasn't a wall she saw.

"Montague" Hermione hissed.

Montague nodded to her and walked away looking behind him back at her three times. Hermione glared after him, and once he was gone she continued her way back, she was swinging her head from side to side, her dark hair fluttering behind her though there was no wind. Her eyes were clouded and bright green, it took her a good 10 minutes to realize she was standing just outside the dorm entrance and Adrian and Blaise were standing right there yelling her name.

"Huh?" Hermione looked up, green radiating from her eyes.

"Holy Shit!" Blaise jumped back a foot.

"Sorry" Hermione mumbled and shook her head until all thoughts in her mind vanished. She looked up again, her eyes their normal piercing blue.

"There you are." Adrian sighed affectionately pulling her into a hug "You alright runt? You gave us quite a worry there for a few days."

"Few days?" Hermione squeaked.

"You've been out since Thursday. It's Sunday morning." Blaise said carefully, looking her over. "You sure you are alright Mia."

"Yeah just my 'punishment', it's on my mind." Hermione faked a smile. "No worries boys, I have to go pack though and find Draco. We have to get to the room of requirement in one hour or we're both gunna be in big trouble. You guys better come visit me, and save me. I don't think we get to leave really, Dumbledore didn't explain much to me. Just that I have to be holed away in there for a month with Draco, so I can learn to control and use all my powers, and rely on Draco to off set them when I need to let go."

"Yeah Dray told us about it a little." Adrian said with a frown. "But we'll sneak to see you, I promise. Ok runt?" Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around her big brother and then kissed his cheek.

"I love you Adrian." Adrian blushed and hugged his sister back

"Yeah yeah, love you too runt." Blaise looked anxiously at Hermione and then when she turned to him he took a step back. But she was like lightening, and she already had her arms wrapped around him before he could mutter a word.

"I love you too Blaise." Hermione kissed both his cheeks, and left him red faced and flustered as she made her way up to pack. The two boys mumbled up to their rooms, leaving the snickering Slytherins behind them.

Hermione lost herself again in thought, as she unconsciously packed her bag for a month. She tried not to pack any books, only the ones on Elementals. She wasn't going there to enjoy herself, she was going there to work. _Sometimes work was fun though._ Hermione sighed and took out her wand and shrunk her bag and slipped it into her jeans pocket. _Now to find Draco_. Hermione sighed remembering when he'd saved her life ultimately, or at least kept her from making herself go insane. And a month wasn't too bad, she needed to get to know him anyways. After all he was her mate, even if neither of them seemed to enjoy it… yet.

Hermione walked down the stairs and found the object of her confusion and distress lounged across the couch with a 7th year girl casually laying on top of him. Hermione felt a whirl of emotions slap through her, only this was worse than ever before. This she couldn't control, this she couldn't stop. She dropped to her knees almost instantly, and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Jealousy ripped through her, hate and vengeance pulled at her mind, betrayal, heartache and pain yanked and pinched at her heart, fear and doubt pushed against her lungs. She couldn't stop shaking, she was no match for the onslaught of tearful sobs that began to rip through her body. She couldn't hear the voices around her, she couldn't feel them touching her. She was completely numb, empty, and alone.

She could feel her body being lifted off the ground, but she didn't protest, she didn't move, she just didn't even care. She wrapped her shaking arms around her savior and held on tightly, not bothering to even look at him. Though she could feel his muscular arms around her body, his chest against her side, his shoulders underneath her hands. She didn't open her eyes until she felt herself being placed onto a bed, and then her eyes whipped open.

"Draco" she whispered before he even came into view. She shied away from him when he reach for her. She felt her heart beating rapidly, as the anger and hurt bubbled inside her. She mentally slapped at him and he glared at her for a brief instant. And then everything washed away and his hands dropped. He could hear her every thought, feel her every emotion. She _loved_him, She had reached that stage and now her thoughts, feelings would haunt him day and night until he learned to reign that in. Hermione stared at him in horror, as she understood, she'd read enough to know when they reached the point, when she loved him that he would hear her thoughts and feel her emotions. She cowered away from him, covering her face as the tears start again, and her body shook as she sobbed silently beneath the white pillow that was bound to end up ruined by her makeup.

"Mia" Draco said softly long after her sobbing had stopped, and the tears seemed to no longer fall. Hermione tensed when he touched her, and Draco pulled his hand back quickly as though he had been burnt. He stared at her.

"I can hurt you." Hermione explained. "Mentally. I can make you think there is pain, heat, ice, fear. It's the only defense Elementals are given against their mates."

"Please Hermione" Draco seemed to plead reaching his hand out towards her again. Hermione shrugged away from his touch, and in a flash she was feet away from him across the room.

"I've been reading, and I've learned a lot already. I can move around without anyone seeing me if I wish too. My speed is much faster than it used to be." Hermione said matter of factly.

"Hermione please, can we just talk about what happened." Draco asked, stepping towards her. Hermione glared at him and threw up a wall of fire in front of him. "Your getting better I see. Anger is what your fueling your power off of right now."

"I know that Draco" Hermione hissed.

"But there is something much more powerful that you could use Hermione. Something that would bring you into a whole different light of power, all you have to do is let it go and reign that power in." Draco said soothingly, it was almost as if he purred. Hermione felt her fingers slipping a fraction.

"Nothing is more powerful than my anger Malfoy."

"I beg to differ, I really do."

"Really?"

"My love for you, and **your** love for me is stronger than anything could possibly ever be." Hermione's hold slipped, the wall of fire disappeared, and she collapsed into Draco's waiting arms.

"I can't. No, I can't."

"Let me show you how I can really be Hermione."

"What about your 7th year Slytherin Whore" Hermione spat at him "Won't she miss you." Draco looked into her eyes, and felt a wave of self hate for himself. Why hadn't he seen how foolish it would have been to push her away sooner, before he had made that mistake.

"Hermione, she means nothing to me. Nothing at all. No one else has ever meant anything to me. And no one ever will again." Draco pleaded with Hermione, "Do I have to get on my knees, beg you, kiss your feet… Tell me Hermione, What do I have to do." Hermione's eyes softened but she turned her back on him.

"Be you Draco, be who you are. Don't change yourself for me now, Don't be someone you aren't just because you are my mate. I need you to be who you are, and who you are going to be for the rest of your life." Hermione quickly wiped away the tear in her eye. Draco wasn't sure what else there was to say, he lifted his hand but pulled it back to himself.

"We are in the Room of Requirement, it has turned into basically a small house. There is a library filled with books of Elementals, and a training room we'll use to practice everything. We'll start tomorrow morning, nice and early. May as well get as much out of this month as we can, get you under control at the very least. Goodnight Mia." Draco walked to the door and turned as he stood in the door frame. He softly whispered, "I love you Mia, I love you." And with that he turned and shut the door behind him.

"I love you too Dray." Hermione softly whimpered, and then began to sob as she threw herself back down onto the bed. She soon had cried herself into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Reviews.. Ideas.. Inspiration... Anything. Thanks lovelies 333. 


	11. Author Note

**Author Note:**

Well, I've been gone for like, ever. Which I apologize for. I started posting new chapters for my other story, And Then It Rayned. But I was kind of stuck with where to go on this one, just like I was before. But I am hoping to get a chapter up tonight, or tomorrow. At least sometime this week. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know. I've taken what some of you have said in reviews while I was gone, into consideration.

I think that while in the RoR for this month, I am going to evolve Draco and Hermione's relationship together. And, obviously make her elementress powers more concrete and subtle also. I will also try to make a chapter of two, of what's going on back in Hogwarts while they are away for that month.

Ginny and Hermione will not become friends again. I haven't decided about Harry and Hermione yet, I have just have them come to a understanding, and just mostly ignore each other, but ban together for the common good and the whole Voldemort deal. But we will see, any ideas about that?

I'm also going to try to develop Jacob, more into the story. I know I've let him slide out, and Montague will still play into the story as it continues, I have definte set ideas for him and everything.

Anyways, I just wanted to give my readers a heads up, that the story will be continuing on, finally. If any of you are still interested in reading, though my writing style has changed slightly, just to for warn ya'll.

Thanksssss, a ton.

Your sincerely sorry author, Bubbles.


	12. Coming To Conclusions

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea of Elementress and Hermione Pucey Granger as a 'new' character, along with Jacob Granger. Rowling has everything else, and this story is 100 percent fictional, nothing is to be taken seriously and is no way a reflection of any of the books. It's just me rambling out ideas.

**A/N:** Back, after a extended break. Sorry, if this sucks starting off again, bear with me if it does. I'm trying to relocate my muse, it seems he's run off on me.

* * *

**Last Chapter**_ "I love you too Dray." Hermione softly whimpered, and then began to sob as she threw herself back down onto the bed. She soon had cried herself into a deep and dreamless sleep_.

Coming To Conclusions

Hermione woke the next morning, and almost forgot where she was. But one look around instantly reminded her, she groaned and felt the urge to scream and kick and throw a tantrum. She refrained, and instead grudgingly rolled herself out of the bed. She looked and saw a small illuminated clock, it was obnoxiously bright, and read **9 am**. She grumbled again, and then looked down at her stomach as it growled. Remembering just then, she never did get to eat dinner that night in the Great Hall. _Stupid bloody Gryffindors,_ Hermione continued to curse under her breath and she made her way out of the bedroom.

She stopped a just looked around, she wasn't really sure where anything was. Especially where Draco was, it didn't look like he was awake yet. Hermione quickly closed her door and wandered out into what she guessed was suppose to be the living room, there was a couch, a fire place two doors and then a hallway. Hermione decided that one of those doors was most likely Draco's room and she didn't want to accidentally wander into his room. Therefore, she headed towards the hallway, she walked past an open doorway she peeked into the room and saw that it was the kitchen. She continued down the hallway, finding the study and library next. At the end of the hall it opened up into a very big room with wood floors. There were mirrors all along two of the walls, and mats stood piled in one of the corners. She figured that this was obviously the "work out" room, where she would be spending a great amount of her time, with Draco.

At the thought of Draco, Hermione felt her heart beat a little faster. She was in love with him, and he knew it. She blamed it on the fact that he was her mate, and of course, she'd have eyes for no other guy the rest of her life. It was almost as if they were tricked into loving each other, but there was no other choice. Her life has become, something nearly out of her own reach, she no longer felt in control. She sighed and shook her head, there was no point in dwelling on things like that. She was here for a month, she would learn control, and she would make her powers more than they already were. She hadn't even begun to work on anything but the elements, and she knew that her new found powers ranged to so much more than just the elements. It is true that the elements were the main part of who she was, and what she stands for. But, the little extra things are mere bonuses and they are what make Elementress' so rare and sought after.

Hermione smiled to herself and she walked over to the wall length mirror. She tilted her head to the side and studied her eyes. They seemed a bit brighter today, and she tried to decipher why they would have changed. And she began to run possibilities through her head, she bit her lip, and then raised an eyebrow and her eyes began to turn slightly green. She growled and tried to think again, she noticed again her eyes were changing, they began lavender. She knew that when she was upset her eyes would turn purple or violet, and then more angry she got the darker they got. And that in full out rage, which was termed as the "Blood Thirsty" stage her eyes would become totally black. She tried to reason in her head, if purple meant anger, lavender was a lesser shade of purple which meant that it was a lesser form of anger, annoyance and frustration. Hermione smiled having figured it out and her eyes returned to their normal color. She sighed and decided she wouldn't need to know the colors of her eyes for her emotions anyways, but Draco would. So there really was no point in doing that, without him there with her.

She began to think again, what could she do without Draco there. Hermione smirked and turned back to look at herself in the mirror, she stared for a long time at herself, it was almost as if she was in a trance before she closed her eyes and thought deeply. Clearing her mind of everything but the shape of a cat, the size, the color, the feel, the eyes, the very being of a cat. And slowly her form began to shrink down, and she suddenly had fur. There in the mirror, looking back at her was herself, as a mahogany colored cat, with a simple white star in the middle of her chest, as if it hung as a necklace against her small cat form. Hermione walked around the room, jumping, running, rolling, getting used to the feel of being a cat. She continued to play for a few more minutes, before she heard a door. She scampered over to look down the hallway, when she heard Draco's voice.

"Hermione," Draco called out. Hermione called out, but it came out as a meow. She nearly laughed to herself, of course she couldn't talk. She thought, _but he can read my thoughts, I wonder if that includes telepathy. _Hermione closed her cat-like eyes and concentrated on Draco.

**Draco. **Nothing, Hermione sighed and then tried again.

**Draco Malfoy. **Hermione felt a stir of something in her mind, and she pushed into it. Draco nearly jumped in the living room, when he heard Hermione, he looked around alarmed. Then he made a disgruntled noise in confusion.

**Draco, **she tried again. There it was again,

"Mia," Draco called out softly. Hermione growled and stomped her little kitty feet, _boys!._ Hermione sighed, but she was determined to make this work.

**Draco Malfoy, I am in your mind, you dimwit. **Hermione smiled when she heard a gasp from the living room. Hermione rolled her eyes, and then realized her was a cat and wondered just how silly that really had looked.

Do, I just think… Draco really was slightly worried about this whole mind connection they seemed to have, hoping she couldn't read his mind or thoughts, and pick up what he had dreamed about last night. His thought process was disturbed when Hermione's agitated voice was in his head again.

**If you can handle thinking. **

Oi, watch it Pucey. Umm, why are you in my mind. 

**Well, you know how you can read my thoughts. I figured that means we could use Telepathy. It's pretty easy isn't it, I figured that my current state may hinder it, but it hasn't. **

Oh, I see. I suppose this will come in handy won't it. Can you send flashes of what you see to me also? And wait, what do you mean, your current state. 

**I don't know, I will try to send you an image. Not of what I see, but a glimpse of a memory first. **

Hermione concentrated, and brought a memory to the surface. She thought of the first time she'd ever seen Draco Malfoy, the Slyterin Prince smile at her. She was still Hermione Granger at the time, and she had tripped yet again, and lost her books. He had walked up, and handed her one of her books. She had looked at him, most likely with her mouth hung wide open, he genuinely smiled at her and then had just walked off like nothing had happened. Hermione smiled now at the thought of it, and then slowly pushed the memory forward, to the front of her mind. Again concentrating on Draco and pushing the memory forward.

Draco instant felt the push, and open his mind, it was instantly flooded with a memory from the end of their 4th year. The old Hermione had dropped her books, Draco had happened by and handed her one. But he saw it differently this time, he saw it all from Hermione's eyes. He saw himself smile, and then walk away. Draco was, to say the least speechless with himself.

**You always had nice tendencies Draco. Seemed like at times, you just had so much on your mind that you wouldn't notice certain things. **

I never realized, I didn't even remember about that, until just now. I had been in such a great mood that day, I guess I hadn't even thought to harass you. 

Hermione's cat self, slowly scampered down the hallway, until she saw Draco standing in the middle of the living room. She decided not to bring up any of his harassment towards her, that was behind them, and there was absolutely no point what so ever in dwelling on the past one day longer.

**Let's try what I see now, Ok? **

Ok. 

Hermione smiled, and carefully focused her eyes on the giant Draco that stood across the room from her. His hair hung loosely into his eyes, and he was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. It seemed almost like a nervous habit of his, Hermione had rarely ever seen him fidgeting all their years at school together. Hermione pushed the image of him, to the front of her mind again, and then pushed even farther out.

Draco felt the prickling of his mind again, and opened up to her. He was surprised to see himself, as he was now. He dropped his hand instantly, and so did the image. He turned, and then he was staring at his own back. He turned in a 180 degree circle, and a frown graced his face when he saw himself, staring at himself.

Only problem with this would be, I don't see you. 

**I am not myself Draco. Look at the floor. **

Draco looked down, and saw a small cat sitting on its haunches watching him closely. Draco's eyes widened, and Hermione cut off the telepathy completely. Draco watched as the cat, changed almost instantly back into Hermione. Hermione smiled at him, and then fell over and to the floor.

"Mia," Draco rushed to her side, "are you ok?"

"I forgot, all that I had read about animal morphing in my sheer excitement to figure something new out, and on my own," Hermione blushed slightly at the pointed look Draco gave her, "animal form takes a bit getting used to, the switching and everything. It uses up more of my strength and energy, than I was ready to compensate for. It will be back shortly," Hermione said with a smile, she enjoyed the concern she saw flash across his face.

"You shouldn't have done this alone," Draco said sternly realizing she was really ok with a swift glance over her face, "something could have happened to you, and then Dumbledore and your brothers would have my head. Not to mention Blaise probably would too, he seems somewhat attached to your annoying habits." Draco watched as annoyance crossed her face, and he knew she really was ok. HE sighed with relief but continued to search her face and form, her eyes did looked drained and slightly duller than their usually obnoxious bright blue, her breathing was slightly strained and her body trembled slightly in his arms.

Hermione sighed and just rolled her eyes, Draco Malfoy would forever be, Draco Malfoy. He may be nice and sweet a times, but he would forever carry that egotistical way of thought with him for the remainder of his life. The only difference, he was her Draco Malfoy, and no one else could ever or would ever lay claim to anything remotely involved with him. Hermione felt a sudden rush of possessiveness course through her body, and so had Draco, his hands seemed to tighten momentarily on her arms before he let go all together and slide back away from her.

Hermione winced and looked up at him, she frowned and simply said, "Sorry." Draco tilted his head to the side and seemed to stare at her, openly and as if it was an everyday occurrence, Hermione didn't move. She felt oddly comfortable under his piercing gaze, and Draco noticed her wasn't moving nor fidgeting. Draco brushed a hand through his hair, and felt his body relax, the before possessive nature returning to a simmer.

"I'm really going to have to learn to block that out, and quick." Draco mumbled.

"Yeah, that would probably be for the best," Hermione "though it makes things easier for me, that you just know what I'm feeling. I need not use words to explain anything."

"Hmm," Draco looked at her, was Hermione questioning herself. He thought he saw a flash of uncertainty cross through her eyes, but with a shake of her head it was gone. Draco couldn't help but feel disappointed that she could mask her eyes and face so quickly, "I can't always feel what you are feeling. I felt last night," Draco stopped abruptly, wondering if maybe this was territory not yet ready to be covered.

"Yes, last night. Love," Hermione finished for him. "I saw it in your eyes, the same time you felt it. I had just realized, and you obviously immediately gained those powers. I am sorry I couldn't for warn you, but it's kind of impossible to decide or tell when you are going to fall in love."

"I didn't mean to," Draco stopped "What I mean to say is that," He stopped again and sighed. "I'm no bloody good at this stuff Mia. I am actually out right terrible at this all."

"I'm not asking you to be good Draco, I'm only asking for you to be there." Hermione looked directly at Draco, searching his eyes for a glimpse of something, though even she wasn't sure what it was. Draco really wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't even sure he should say anything at all. His heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute, and his mouth seemed so dry, he decided that anything he would possibly manage to mumble out would only ruin the moment. So, he choice silence as his best bet, Hermione's face slowly softened and she smiled at him, he couldn't stop the angelic smile that appeared on his own face. His cheek muscles seemed to tense, and nearly instantly ached, they were definitely not used to such a smile, as the one gracing his face.

They sat there for quite a while, upon the floor on the living room rug. Both enjoying the silent yet sure company of each other, neither needed words to express what was running through their minds, and neither really cared at that moment either. It was obvious, that they had finally come to a cross road, a turning point in their relationship with each other and they had both accepted the fact this was fate, this was destined far before either were even born. There was nothing either of the teens could do to stop the process, reverse the process or expel the process, it was what it was. They would just have to take what was to come, and take it with a smile. They both found comfort knowing, that their counter part would not be far when ever danger was near. They felt content, they had found what they were looking for, and against all odds they would be alright.

* * *

Alright, first chapter being back. Eek. Hope it was alright, let me know what you think.


	13. Lust

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea of Elementress and Hermione Pucey Granger as a 'new' character, along with Jacob Granger. Rowling has everything else, and this story is 100 percent fictional, nothing is to be taken seriously and is no way a reflection of any of the books. It's just me rambling out ideas

**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter:** _They both found comfort knowing, that their counter part would not be far when ever danger was near. They felt content, they had found what they were looking for, and against all odds they would be alright._

Lust

The two teens continued to sit there in silence, neither wanting to rupture the silent agreement they had seemed to come too. Finally, the silence was interrupted by the growl in Hermione's stomach. Both teens looked at each other, and then broke out into instant laughter, like it was the most natural thing in the world for them to laugh with each other. And it wasn't a small shy laughter, it was a loud boisterous body wracking laugh.

"Hungry," Draco said slowly still trying to catch his breath again.

"Yes, a bit," Hermione smiled at him. "But the embarrassment of that, was well worth your laugh." Hermione could have sworn she saw a small tinge of pink grace Draco's cheek momentarily, and then it was gone again.

"Right," Draco started "food then." Hermione sighed and felt a little let down at his blatant disregard of her comment. But, she didn't let it both her, this was Draco Malfoy and things would not be perfect between them for a long time still. She was foolish to think that after one conversation, they would be instantly in love and together.

"I can cook it, if you want to shower first. I don't even know where the bathroom is." Hermione said quickly.

"Oh right, did you find everything else though?" Draco asked standing up, and stretching his arms above his head. Hermione tilted her head back, and watched him. She saw the ripple of muscles over his arms, and the tiniest part of his hips and stomach. She felt the sudden urge to run her hands up under his shirt. Draco looked down at Hermione when she hadn't answered him, and was taken back by her eyes, they were red. Draco seemed to be memorized by them, and then a sudden wave of lust over took his body and he nearly moaned with it. "Mia…" Draco said hoarsely. Hermione bit her lip and let her eyes roam over his body, _Draco Malfoy is mine_, kept resounding in the back of her mind.

"Mia," Draco said a little more forcefully, his voice still many degrees deeper. Hermione shook her head, and looked at him, her eyes turning back to their brilliant blue color almost instantly.

"Yes?" Hermione said, her voice was laced with need, husky from the aftermath of her feelings. Hermione seemed just as shocked by her voice, as Draco was. Draco closed his eyes and tried to push all thoughts and feelings about Hermione out of his mind momentarily, hoping from some release from the burning fire that had taken over his body, nearly consuming him. Hermione watched Draco cautiously, until it dawned on her what had happened, she jumped to her feet instantly.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said reaching her hand out to touch Draco's arm. The second it came into contact with his arm, his silver eyes shot open and his body shook.

Draco Malfoy had always prided himself on self control, and masking his emotions, his feelings, his wants, his needs, his fears, his desires, everything about him he kept to himself. But, Hermione fucking Pucey was drawing that all out of him, without even trying. He was coming undone, and he had to get out of here before he did. He couldn't allow himself to lose self control, now was not the time, and Draco wasn't sure there ever would be a time we would be allowed to lose his self control, not when it comes to Hermione. Draco's eyes scanned over her face, the sympathy, the understanding and the innocence was nearly enough to bring Draco to his knees.

Hermione removed her hand, and brought her hand up to her ear, pulling on the pearl earring that adorned it. Draco felt his body becoming slightly more relaxed without the touch of her hand, but he also found himself wanting her to touch him again, craving her touch. _This is not bloody good, _Draco's mind scoffed to himself. His jaw tensed and he shook his head repeatedly.

"Are you," Hermione started "are you, umm, alright Draco?" Draco stared at her intently, as if to tempt his own emotions, as if testing how much he could handle. Hermione saw the want, need, desire, love and annoyance fighting within his eyes. She held her breath, not sure which one would out win, which of his emotions was strongest. Hermione didn't like to saw that she doubted him, she never would again, but she did doubt the control he had over certain emotions that he was not used to be consumed by so fully.

"I am," Draco said between clenched teeth. "I think I'll take that shower." Hermione took a step towards Draco, and he instinctively stepped away from her. Hermione tried to cover up the hurt that crossed her face, but she wasn't fast enough, Draco saw it. Hermione looked down at her feet.

"Ok, I'll cook us something to eat then." Hermione sighed and stepped around Draco to head towards the kitchen. Hermione got two steps past Draco, before she felt arms wrap around her waist tightly and she was instantly pulled back flush against his chest.

"You have to understand," Draco said, his voice still deep, "that I find myself, losing control around you. I want to do things to you," Draco ran his hands down Hermione's stomach and she groaned tilting her head back against Draco's chest. "I want to do all sorts of things to you, but I am trying to refrain from touching you, even thinking about touching you. Because if I start, I fear, I'll never stop." Hermione said nothing, barely able to comprehend what Draco was whispering into her ear. She was too zoned in on the feel of his breath against the side of her neck, his strong chest against her shoulders and back, the tantalizing way his hands softly ran over her stomach.

"I," Hermione started, not even sure of what she thought she was going to try to say to him. "I, just, I." Draco smirked at this, knowing then, he could affect her just as much as she could affect him.

"You what," Draco whispered, nipping softly at a soft spot of skin right behind her ear. He felt Hermione shudder within his arms, and he pulled her back against him tightly.

"I," Hermione let her hands wrap behind her and around Draco's neck, pulling his body even closer to hers. "I can't think."

"This has got to be the first time, in the history of your life, that you've ever not been able to think." Draco teased her lightly.

"Your body," Hermione sighed.

"What about it?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's amazing." Hermione said it, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Draco was slightly taken back, but pulled her closer, feeling immense love for the small girl within his arms.

"You're amazing," Draco whispered softly, kissing the side of her neck.

"I'm snobbish, and stuck up. And I'm a prude," Hermione said, a small frown gracing her mouth.

"You are nothing of the sort," Draco said. "Who would tell you such things?"

"Harry and Ron, they always told me to loosen up more," Hermione's lust seemed to have been forgotten almost immediately. Her voice now became clogged with emotions that she had suppressed for so long, "and Ron, he called me a prude, when I wouldn't let him touch me."

"I'm touching you Mia," Draco said, running his hands down her thighs as if to make a point, "and I don't hear you telling me to stop."

"Because," Hermione's voice hitched "it never felt right with him. It was like, I didn't even want him to touch me. I started to become repulsed by the mere thought of having his hands on me. I would try to avoid him, or tease that I was comfortable with public displays of affection."

Draco could sense that Hermione needed to talk, needed to let this out. And he needed to hear this. He carefully pulled her down to the couch on top of him, pulling her closely to him. Hermione moved around slightly, trying to get comfortable and then smiling at him slightly.

"You aren't a prude Mia," Draco said. "You were following what you felt. You didn't like the feel of him touching you, so you didn't want him to touch you. There's absolutely nothing wrong with that."

"But," Hermione seemed to think for a second, and then sigh. "You always let every girl touch you." Draco nearly laughed.

"My reputation." Draco said simply, and Hermione nodded as if she understand, which she did. She knew he has a reputation to uphold, and that was nearly the most important thing to him.

"Does that still," Hermione started, suddenly feeling subconscious. "I mean, are you still going to, you know. Like with other girls, and your reputation. Or, I mean." Draco smiled softly, at the way Hermione was rambling. It was something she rarely did, and on the off chance she got flustered she usually kept to silence.

"No Mia." Draco said, kissing the top of her head. "It will never be like that again." Hermione felt her heart constrict, as the memory of the 7th year girl in the common room flooded her mind.

"But, what about that girl, yesterday." Hermione asked slowly. Draco wanted to pummel himself at that moment, feeling the unease and pain in Hermione's voice. He never wanted to be the cause of that again, how could he have been that stupid.

"Meant nothing," Draco said simply. "No one else, has ever mattered Mia." Hermione smiled, because it felt great to hear him say it, and because she knew it was true. Draco Malfoy, could and would no longer lie to her, and it made her feel invincible.

They sat in silence again, they seemed to find comfort in each other's company, not needing to mutter a sound. Because, their silences were no longer awkward, or hazardous. Their silences had become enjoyable, calming, and they were content with the mere presence of the other in their lives. Life seemed to be settling into place for them, now all the needed to do was set up boundaries and control for Hermione's Elementress powers. Life with Hermione Pucey would be forever hectic, and Draco Malfoy was about to find out just how chaotic one person can make your life.

* * *

Ok, so this is shorter than most of my chapters have been probably. But, I liked that as a stoping point.


	14. Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea of Elementress and Hermione Pucey Granger as a 'new' character, along with Jacob Granger. Rowling has everything else, and this story is 100 percent fictional, nothing is to be taken seriously and is no way a reflection of any of the books. It's just me rambling out ideas

**A/N: THANKS! **To everyone who's been reviewing, and reading, and just appreciating anything I've done. This story is kinda getting harder for me. Because I no longer have a set plot, so I'm kind of just going chapter by chapter. Well, here's the next one, Enjoy.

* * *

**Last Chapter:** _Life with Hermione Pucey would be forever hectic, and Draco Malfoy was about to find out just how chaotic one person can make your life._

**Surprise**

Over the next week, the two teens had fallen into a rhythm. They woke up around 9am every morning. Draco showered first, while Hermione cooked. They ate breakfast together, usually in silence sometimes sharing silly stories. Then as Hermione showered, Draco cleaned up the kitchen.

They then went into the 'training room' spending three or so hours in there. As Hermione learned to control her changes to any animal, it became easier for her, and seemed to drain her energy less. They did target training, where Draco would make objects float and weave around the room as Hermione aimed different elemental based powers at the objects, in hopes of hitting them, but more so to knock them to the ground or destroy them completely. Hermione would then work on changing her facial features and aspects of her body, she usually changed; her height, her weight, her hair length and color. Sometimes she would change her appearance to resemble someone they know, and they would laugh about it momentarily together. Hermione couldn't really practice free flying, but she did practice mediation and levitating herself a few inches from the ground and floating around the room.

They would break after a few hours for lunch, which Draco would usually help make. He was getting much better at cooking or making sandwiches. They would eat their lunch together, again usually in silence. After which they would clean up together, and then Hermione would go to the library and read up more on Elementress, and their history. Sometimes Draco would join her, and read about similar things. Other times, Draco would sit out on the Balcony, as he began to learn how to block off and control the empathy. Later they would eat dinner, sometimes separately seeing as Hermione always seemed to lose herself into the books she was reading.

They would then sit together on the couch, and try to have conversations together. Sometimes they wouldn't talk much, other times they would talk quite a lot. They had been avoiding any contact with each other since the first day, and they had been avoiding too deep of subjects about anything either.

Both were beginning to become edgy, with all the lingering thoughts and feelings about the other, they continued to push to the back of their mind. Hermione decided today was enough, they just couldn't possibly go on like this, she couldn't possibly go on like this. They needed to talk about everything, and today was as good as ever.

* * *

Her powers were becoming easier and easier to control, and she was nearly ever drained by them. And Draco had learned to effectively block out anything she was thinking or feeling, unless she pushed the thought at him purposely. Hermione made her way into the living room, but then stopped and ran back into her room. She dug through her draws and then pulled out her black lacy nightgown. She smiled wickedly, _let's see Draco resist this._ She slipped it on, and then sang softly to herself as she made breakfast.

Hermione was setting the table when she heard Draco's door open and close. She smirked to herself and continued to set the table, she felt that pull in her stomach, the same feeling she got every time he walked into a room.

"What did you make for breakfast," Draco drawled from directly behind her. He was trying hard to look anywhere, but at her, the food seemed like the best option.

"French toast this morning," Hermione said softly and turned to face him. She leaned her hip against the table and smiled at him.

"My favorite," Draco said slowly, Hermione noticed his eyes darken and she smirked to herself before sauntering into the small kitchen to retrieve the food. Draco took a few deep calming breathes.

"Get a hold of yourself Draco," he mumbled to himself before sitting down at the table. He hadn't heard Hermione return, he didn't realize her presence until the side of her breast rubbed against his shoulder as she reached over him to set the syrup, French toast and butter on the table. He closed his eyes, and tried to think of something else, _Quidditch, Broomsticks, Snitch, Hermione naked on the Quidditch pitch, screaming my name as I run my tongue up her... _Draco's thoughts were interrupted by Hermione.

"You alright?" She asked. Draco could do nothing but nod his head, and then he looked down at the food. Piling a few slices of French toast on his plate, and then reaching for the syrup. His hand enclosed over Hermione's and he nearly jumped at the electrical shock it felt like had jumped through his body.

"Here, let me help you," Hermione nearly purred, as she leaned forward to pour the syrup over Draco's French toast. Draco swallowed forcefully as he turned to look at Hermione, he could easily see down her nightgown, and he nearly moaned at the sight. And all too soon, it was gone and she was back seated in her chair, pour syrup on her own food and then eating silently.

Draco shook his head, _what is wrong with me, I need to stay focused. _He began to eat his own food in silence. Hermione smirked to herself, and ran her foot up the side of Draco's leg, when his head twitched up she pulled her foot away quickly, and put another bite of food into her mouth. His brows furrowed, and then he shook his head and continued eating. Hermione repeated this a few times, before she felt herself to close to giggling, she had to refrain from doing it again.

Draco finished about the same time Hermione had, he looked up and smiled politely at her.

"Thanks, it was good as always," he said softly. Hermione smiled at him.

"I know it's your favorite. One of mines too, I just loveeee syrup." Hermione said huskily, as she dipped her finger into the syrup on her plate and then brought it up to her mouth. She slowly opened her mouth, inserting the finger slowly to suck the syrup. She closed her eyes, and moaned. Draco nearly lost it right at that moment, he felt himself become instantly hard at the mere sight of her.

Hermione opened her eyes, and they had a small ring of red around the pupil. It was far too thin, and she was too far away for Draco to notice, yet. She smirked at him, his eyes now a dark stormy gray.

"Well, I'll clear the table then." Draco said shaking his head, and standing. Hermione almost gasped, at his brush off, semi-hurt at his dismissal of her. She glared at the table and then stood up immediately, causing the chair to screech loudly across the floor, before toppling over. Draco looked at Hermione, his eyebrows arching and his look calculating. Hermione looked up at him, and her eyes were lavender. Never before had her eyes changed in anger towards him, they had flashed but never stayed.

"Mia, what's wrong." Draco said softly, taking a step towards her.

"Oh nothing. Why would anything be wrong. You confess your love for me, make me fall in love with you. You put your crummy pure blooded hands all over me, make me squirm, make me feel like I was being consumed. And then, you ignore it, all of it for days. It's been 9 days here, and day after day it's the same. You avoid touching me, you rarely talk to me, you have trouble looking at me!" Hermione nearly screamed at him, throwing her hands in the air. "Why the bloody hell, would you think anything's wrong!"

Draco was at a loss for words, his mind having difficulties understanding what she really wanted and really meant. And before he could form even a simple apology, she had already slammed the bathroom door shut. He heard a crash inside the bathroom, and then a few more. He sighed, and cleaned the table, trying to not think about the young girl he would spend his life with.

Hermione took her shower in anger, cursing the boy washing the dishes in every language she could think of. She screamed and hit her head against the wall, "I am so stupid!". She sighed, and then just decided to give up. What else was a girl to do, he honestly didn't really 'want' her or was totally oblivious to the fact she was a girl. The only time he'd even looked at her with enough interest to act on it was when he had been feeling **her **lust for **him**. Hermione dragged herself out of the shower and slowly dried herself off, wrapping the towel around her, she flicked her wrist and conjured wind to instantly dry her hair. It fell down her back, and she smiled at herself.

She thought she was a good looking girl, dark long hair down her back. Bright blue eyes, that reminded her of the ocean, they were close to an indigo color. Her lips were soft, pink and pouty. Her cheeks were usually holding a soft blush, her jaw and chin seemed normal enough, her nose a small button upon her face. Her body was long and lean, her stomach flat, her breasts seemed an average size, at least a good sized handful. She frowned, _why doesn't he want me? _Hermione felt the urge to punch the mirror, and then the urge to lie down and weep.

She sighed and wrapped the towel around her tighter, exiting the bathroom and heading directly to her bedroom. She changed into her training clothes, a pair of shorts and a tank top. She threw her hair up in a ponytail, and slipped into a pair of socks. She rolled her eyes and muttered to herself, "yippy more training."

Hermione left her room, closing the door behind her and headed straight to the training room. She looked and noticed Draco wasn't there yet. She shrugged and decided to do some levitating and meditating to warm up. She sat in the middle of the floor, sitting Indian style and laying each hand palm down upon her knees. She closed her eyes and started to take deep breathes, calming herself down and slowly letting all emotions drain from her mind. She began to picture wind, flying, air, and breathing. The feel of it against her skin, the feel of being lifted into the air, anything that would have to do with air she pulled those thoughts into her mind and focused on them intently. Her body began to float, she felt her body leaving the solidity of the ground, and she opened her eyes. Smiling at herself in the mirror, she watched as her body floated higher. With the ease of thought she could move herself around. She watched herself with a smile as she flew back and worth across the room. Her ponytail flying behind her and swaying slowly when she would stop.

She was too caught up in watching herself, and the joy she got from flying or levitating, that she didn't notice Draco's presence at the door. Her concentration was shaken by his soft laugh, her eyes met his instantly in the mirror and she fell hard to the ground.

"Ow," Hermione said rubbing her butt as she tried to get onto her feet. Draco helped her up and steadied her, before taking a step back and smiling shyly at her.

"Sorry about that," he said sincerely. Hermione just nodded and turned away from him.

"So what's first today?" Hermione asked in a monotone voice, refusing to look at him. Draco winced and sighed to himself.

"I don't know, I mean you've pretty much mastered just about everything. You know how to do everything, and I can control you once you reach that level. And we've worked on the releasing process a few times even, well in theory at least and we have done it once already. I mean, I guess you could do some work with the elements today." Draco said, rubbing the back of his neck. Hermione turned and looked at him.

"Battle?" She said with a smile. Draco nodded and walked to his corner of the room, Hermione walking to hers. "You brought your wand right, just in case?"

"Huh, yeah I have it right here, I shouldn't need it though." Draco reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wand. "Alright whenever you're ready then." Hermione nodded, and stood there smiling at him for a while. Draco moved around in his corner, watching her closely.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at the same time her finger flexed and a burst of fire flew across the room at Draco. He dodged to the right, always keeping his eyes on her. Hermione twirled her finger slowly, and then flicked her wrist, Draco was instantly surrounded by a whirlwind. He calmly stood still, waiting for it to pass. He knew it was stupid to even try to get out of it or fight it. Before the whirlwind was even completely gone, Draco felt his feet being pulled out from underneath him by vines.

This went on for a good hour, Hermione manipulating the different parts of the elements to attack Draco. It was actually a good system, because Hermione didn't have the ability to cause physical harm to Draco in anyway. So, anytime something revolving the elements was around him, he didn't feel the heat, or the cold. The wind didn't steal his breathe, the vines did nothing but knock him down without any pain or feeling of hitting the ground.

* * *

"Alright, that's enough Mia." Draco said softly. Hermione nodded and sat down on the ground, letting her powers return to simmer no longer needing to pull from them. Draco walked over and sat next to her. "That was a good session, you didn't hold back." Draco placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, and squeezed in encouragingly.

"Yeah, I was upset." Hermione said flatly, shrugging out from under Draco's touch and jumping up to her feet. Draco sighed, and looked at the floor, he knew they needed to talk. But he didn't know the words to say to her, he didn't know what more she wanted from him.

After a good 15 minutes of silence had dragged on, Draco finally looked up only to realize that Hermione wasn't even in the room any longer. He looked around and jumped at the sound of yelling.

"Mia?" Draco called out, running to the living room.

"HERMIONE PUCEY!!!"

_Definitely not Mia_, Draco thought to himself. It sounded like, Draco walked into the living room and saw the door from the Room of Requirements was open. And there stood Blaise and Adrian.

"Adrian. Blay! What are you two doing here." Draco asked, surprised and happy to see them. "Come in!"

"We can't." Blaise said flatly. "Why the hell else do you think we are still standing outside the door way, and yelling out for Hermione? Idiot."

Draco glared at Blaise, but let the comment slide. Hermione entered the living room then and still didn't seem to notice her brother or cousin. She sat down on the couch and stretched her legs out, yawning to herself and rubbing her shoulder. All three boys watched her, waiting for her to realize something was off.

"Stop staring Malfoy." Hermione nearly spit out. Draco raised an eyebrow, it had been a while since she had resorted to calling him by his surname. Draco felt a twinge of pain within his heart, but pushed it aside and ignored it for now.

"Hermione, look at me." Draco drawled easily.

"Like I would want to look at a bloody pompous as – ADRIAN! BLAISE!" Hermione nearly yelled, scrambling across the couch and to the door in a flash. She went to hug her brother only, to be deflected and sent flying backwards. She landed solidly on the floor, and then grumbled getting up. She rubbed her butt for the second time that day, and stalked back over to the door.

"What the bloody hell!" Hermione growled.

"We know, we can't get in." Adrian said.

"Bloody Dumbledore." Hermione mumbled.

"He's always gotta interfere in something, some how. You know that Mia." Blaise said softly. Hermione smiled, at her cousin and then her brother. She didn't realize until just then, how much she missed their mere presence in her life.

"Yeah yeah, you big jerkface. How have you been?"

"I've been good Mia, yourself?" Blaise returned her smile easily. Hermione shrugged and then looked at her brother, expectantly. Adrian smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What about you ugly, how have you been." Hermione said softly.

"I've been great brat. Miss your snotty little mouth though. Slytherin commons have been so drab without you two." Adrian said with a laugh. Draco smirked as Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Good news though, the Gryfindumbasses, got three months of detention for attacking you like that. And Harry was banned from Quidditch, Ron was stripped of his Prefect title, and Ginny got Hogsmeade trips taken away for 6 weeks." Blaise said proudly with a smirk. Draco laughed at that, obviously quite proud that the Gryffindors had finally been punished, and wouldn't be talking their way out of this one.

"About bloody time, those losers got what they've deserved all along." Draco said.

"You know it Dray."

Hermione didn't care to comment, nor worry about the Gryffindors, her old house, her fake life, and all the lies she'd been fed for so many years. She smirked at the thought of them getting in trouble, but said nothing more. They talked about random things for a good 15 minutes, before the two boys ran off to their classes for the day.

* * *

Draco shut the door and then turned to Hermione, she smiled sadly at him. And then made her way to sit down on the couch again, Draco followed her and sat down next to her. They sat in silence, neither wanting to talk, neither knowing what to say, neither having the courage to bring the tension up.

"That was a nice surprise," Hermione said softly after what seemed like 20 minutes. Her voice was so soft, so quiet, that Draco had barely caught what she said.

"Yeah, you seemed happy to see them." Draco said, wanting to reach out and run his hands through her hair or rub her back. The need to soothe and comfort her, was suddenly overwhelming.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how much I missed the two trolls, until they showed up." Hermione said. She turned to look at Draco, her eyes so full of innocence and sadness. Draco felt his heart go out to her, she hadn't known pain like that she's been through lately; pain of the heart, pain of losing friends, pain of rejection. "I don't want to fight anymore, I don't want to lose you too."

Draco's brow furrowed, and his eyes seemed to cloud with confusion. He looked at her, and tried to understand what she meant, not wanting to ask and upset her further.

"I've lost everything I once had, once knew to be mine and part of me. I am starting over. I have a new family, I have a new house, new friends, new powers. I have new looks, a new attitude. And you, I have you now too." Hermione finished softly, pulling on her ear softly. Draco felt a smile tug at his lips, Hermione was rarely open about the way she felt. She seemed to be as closed up as a book, and the hardest one to read.

"I am not going anywhere Mia. I told you that already." Draco said softly, giving into the urge to run his fingers through her hair.

"I am sorry about earlier. It's just everything, we are so tense. After what happened the first night and day, and I just don't want that. I want to be able to hug you, and be around you. I want to be able to laugh with you, and joke with you. I want you to be my best friend." Hermione said easily, turning her head up to smile at him. Draco felt his heart drop slightly, and fought to hide the disappointment and sadness, from entering his eyes.

"I am your best friends Mia. You can talk to me about anything, you can hug me and be around me anytime you want to." Draco said easily, tugging on the end of her hair affectionately.

"Good." Hermione said, standing up. "I am almost done with another book, like two chapters. I am going to finish that up, then we'll make some lunch ok?"

Draco nodded and smiled at her, Hermione turned and walked towards the hallway. When she got to the corner, she stopped suddenly and turned back around to Draco, their eyes met and she smirked.

"I almost forgot. I want to kiss you. I want to touch you. I want to feel your skin against mine. I want to share my bed with you. I want to share my body with you. I want to share my heart with you. And my life with you. You are mine Draco Malfoy, and you'll do good to remember just how powerful your, **girlfriend** is." Hermione winked and then disappeared down the hallway and out of sight.

Draco sat staring at the spot she had been for 30 minutes, before his body and brain could function enough for him to comprehend, what she had just said. _Girlfriend, _Draco thought with a smirk.

* * *

Ahh, getting there.

Review, please.

I promise I won't bite, if you do review.

No promises, if you don't though.


	15. Child Like Behavior

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea of Elementress and Hermione Pucey Granger as a 'new' character, along with Jacob Granger. Rowling has everything else, and this story is 100 percent fictional, nothing is to be taken seriously and is no way a reflection of any of the books. It's just me rambling out ideas

**A/N: **Thanks a ton, for all those reviewing. I love hearing what you guys think. Let's see people have asked if I made Adrian Pucey up, and no I didn't he is a real character. He's on the quidditch team, in Slytherin, I am not positive if he is only one year older than Hermione, Draco and that year, though. He may have been two or three years older than them. But, for the sake of the plot, he needed to be only a year older. Also, I'm kind of getting stuck with ideas, I have this one going with Draco right now, and one other possibility for later, but any ideas at all, don't be scared to throw them my way. love ya'll!

* * *

**Last Chapter: **Draco sat staring at the spot she had been for 30 minutes, before his body and brain could function enough for him to comprehend, what she had just said. _Girlfriend, _Draco thought with a smirk.

**Child Like Behavior**

Draco finally moved from his spot to sit out on the balcony for a bit, he had always loved the outdoors, the sun. Thunder storms were his absolute favorite, and he terribly missed being able to walk and fly across the Hogwarts grounds. He was starting to get restless in the confines of their dorms, in the Room of Requirement.

Draco was so lost in deep thought that he didn't even hear Hermione join him on the balcony. Hermione sat there on the chair next to him, turned towards him, and studied his face carefully. His face had always fascinated her, even as a young girl, when they were complete enemies. She had always felt drawn to Draco, in a way that she could never have explained to her friends.

She loved his eyes the most, and she loves trying to catch glimpses of emotions that would sprint across his eyes. He was just so serious, so calm, so collected, so cut off from the world at times, that Hermione wondered how he made it through life like this, how was he happy, how did he have passion and love in him still. She envied him, for the strength he had, and the emotional control he seemed to possess. But she longed to see him let his guards down, longed to see him through out his cautious, cold nature and just feel.

She wanted to help him, remove all those layers of cold and hardness he had bound around himself. She felt the need to help his, just as he had been helping her, all these years. He had helped her, from the moment they met. He had made her want to study, to learn everything she could. He had made her want to get top grades, and excel in everything she could. He had made her want to work out, secretly of course, to keep her body toned and in shape. He had made her want to love him, to help him, to hold him and wipe all his pain, anger and worries away. And, she had thought for the longest time, he would never let her, but now she was beginning to think it could be possible.

She watched as his lips slipped into a small smile that was almost unnoticeable, except Hermione noticed everything about Draco these days. She was so in tuned to him that she realized a change in the slightest about him. She watched as the smile disappeared almost as secretly as it had come, and his head turned quickly as if just realizing her presence.

Hermione was thrown back, tipping backwards over the chairs, and onto her ass. Hermione could do nothing but scream, and then sit upon the ground stock still, not sure what to do, or what had just happened. Hermione didn't know if she should be mad, scared or merely impressed. She hadn't known he could do that. I guess Draco Malfoy still had some secrets hidden away from her. Hermione huffed and pulled on her shirt, _stupid boys_ she thought to herself, as she jumped back up to her feet.

She looked up at Draco, and gasped out of instinct, his eyes were swimming in colors. Changing so quickly from one to the other and back again, that Hermione had trouble deciphering how fast they really were changing, and what colors there were. Draco seemed unaware of his eyes, and unaware of pretty much everything. His fists were clenched and he did nothing but stare at her.

"Draco," Hermione said softly, taking a step towards him. His eyes narrowed at her, and she took two steps backwards. This was not her Draco, and she wasn't even sure what he was at this moment. She'd never read anything like this, in any of the books. But she'd also not been reading about him, she'd been reading about herself. How stupid she was to ignore that Draco, could very possibly have a bigger role to play in this than merely just her mate and outlet.

Hermione wasn't sure if she should move or not, Draco's eyes seemed to watch her every move. She noticed that the color in them was becoming duller, maybe she would just have to wait it out. Draco's breathing had returned back to normal, and his fists seemed to relax. After a good 20 minutes, of Hermione nearly holding her breathe, Draco's eyes returned to their stormy gray color again.

He was looking at her with confusion, and shaking his head as if his vision was blurry. Hermione took a few steps towards him, but came to an immediate halt when his head snapped up and he looked at her intensely. Hermione felt her heart rate accelerate again, and forced herself to stay calm and not over react.

"Draco," Hermione said softly. He blinked his eyes a few times, and then looked at her again, as if finally seeing her.

"Hi love," Draco said softly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Hermione took a deep breath and smiled back.

"You alright then?" Hermione asked, not quite yet ready to move any closer.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine." Draco said, his eyebrow arching slightly.

"Draco… do you remember what just happened?" Hermione asked slowly, unsure of how to go about this conversation.

"Love, are **you** ok? I was just sitting out here watching the sun, and then you joined me." Draco tilted his head to the side, his gaze flying over Hermione's face, as if checking that it was really her.

"Draco, come inside with me baby." Hermione said softly, holding out her hand for him to take.

"Ok." Draco smiled happily, his face lighting up like a child. Hermione was slightly taken back, but remained calm and walked inside with him, refusing to let his hand go once they were inside. Hermione pulled him towards the hallway, and went straight to the library.

"Let's go read some books about you, would you like that baby?" Hermione said, as if she was talking to her own child, and not her mate.

"Books," Draco said with a frown. "Do I have to," He nearly whined, and Hermione had to turn away from him to hide the shock and confusion that was crossing her face.

"Yes Draco, you have to." Hermione said sternly. Draco pouted a sight Hermione would pay money to see again. She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Come on you big baby, let's go."

Draco followed after her closely, but continued to pout, letting her know he was not happy about this situation. Hermione walked through the library, pulling any book that even mentioned an Elementress mate in it and carrying it to a table. She sat Draco down and gave him a book, which talked about the different stages of mates and their roles to their elementress.

She figured it was stuff he already knew, but it would keep him busy as she looked through the other books. Hermione wanted to keep a close eye on Draco, and would not let him leave, no matter how much he whined. But after three hours he threw the book on the table, he had enough of reading.

"Mia, I am so bored of all this study stuff, and reading. Can't we do something fun." Draco whined, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Hermione kept getting the image of a young teenager, or small child, crossing her mind every time he acted out. He just had this innocence about him all the sudden, and Hermione wasn't sure how to react to this Draco. Hermione sighed, she hadn't found anything yet, but she had only made it through 10 of the 30 books.

It should be about time for dinner anyways, so Hermione stood and rolled her shoulders. Draco jumped up, nearly toppling over his chair in the process. He righted himself and then smiled at her, that image flashed through Hermione's mind again and she shook it away.

"Dinner time," Hermione said, turning towards the door and walking slowly. Draco followed behind her closely; nearly close enough to step on the back of her shoes. Hermione felt the urge to shake her head at him, but pushed it down and continued to walk. Draco bounced along side her the entire time she cooked dinner, helping when he could, smiling and yapping away when he couldn't.

After 20 minutes Hermione wasn't sure how he could talk about things so rapidly, without taking any deep breaths. She shrugged and continued to cook, listening to the soothing flow of Draco's voice as he talked happily, from his spot on the counter, where he was now seated. Hermione had reprimanded him, but let him stay there because the smile he flashed her was so sweet, so innocent, she found herself with the inability to tell him no.

"I want to go out flying. Out there, all by myself, wind in my face, sun on my skin. Freedom, that's what that is. Freedom, and safety and absolution." Draco said, his eyes looking up at something unseen to Hermione, as if recalling a memory. Hermione bite her lip, Draco had never opened up to her before. And in his state he had recalled many memories, good and bad throughout his childhood. Hermione felt as if she was cheating him out of some secrecy. And no matter how much she wanted to press him on matters, she let him babble from memory to memory, subject to subject. She watched as he let emotions wrap around him, pulse through him, she watched as his face change so rapidly, so quickly, sometimes she couldn't figure out the emotion and it was already gone again.

Hermione liked seeing him like this, the real Draco, no walls up, no reputation to uphold, no malice, no hate. He was vulnerable she realized with a start, and burned herself on the pan in her epiphany.

"Damnit," Hermione cursed softly, bringing her finger to her lips and stepping away from the oven. Draco jumped from the counter and was instantly by her side.

"You ok, did you hurt yourself, what happened, let me see," Draco was talking so fast, Hermione wondered how her head wasn't spinning. She just smiled at him, and held her finger up for him to see.

"Just a little burn," She ran her other hand down the side of his face, hoping to soothe away the worry from his face. "No big deal at all, just shocked me more than anything." Draco looked at her sternly, Hermione saw some of the walls go up, and then tumble back down again. Hermione narrowed her eyes and watched him closely.

"Ok," Draco said finally, his eyes showing unmasked concern. He kissed her finger and then turned to the oven. He reached forward to the pan, and Hermione pulled his hand back quickly. He turned to her, like a child caught doing something wrong, worry and shame crossing his face with a hesitant smile.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself baby," Hermione said softly, pushing him to the side. He pouted, but just stepped away.

"I want to take care of you though," Draco said quietly. Hermione felt her heart squeeze painfully, wondering if she could go back to the cold and closed up Draco ever again. She had seen too much of him already, in such a short time. It hurt her heart to think of that, she rubbed her chest as if to ward of the pain residing there.

"It's ok baby, the food is done anyways." Hermione said, turning the stove burner off, and dumping the pasta into a big bowl. She handed it to him with a smile, "you can carry this to the table for me though."

Draco's face light up with a smile, and he quickly took the bowl and nearly ran to set it on the table. Hermione pressed her hand against her heart and then sighed. Squaring her shoulders, banishing thoughts of herself and her own pain from her mind, and focusing on helping Draco, she walked out to the small table.

* * *

After a very uneventful dinner, Hermione cleaned up the small mess and then shuffled Draco who was yawning and rubbing his eyes, towards his room. He continued to drag his feet the entire way, and to his bed. Hermione silenced his protests with a soft kiss, and tucked him under the covers.

"Goodnight my little dragon," Hermione said softly, kissing his forehead and turning off the lamp beside his bed. Draco smiled and snuggled down under the covers further.

"Goodnight Mia, I love you." Draco whispered, barely loud enough for Hermione to hear it. She smiled to herself, her back to Draco, and then heard his soft and sudden snoring, coming lightly from underneath the blankets that were already tossed over his face. Hermione chuckled to herself, and left his room, shutting the door softly behind her.

Hermione sighed and leaned against his door, rubbing her temples slowly. She rolled her shoulders and then headed straight for the library again. She needed answers, she knew something was not right. Definitely not right, Draco's child like behavior was very unlike him in every possible way. But, it was so sweet, Hermione almost didn't want to find out why it had happened. She merely wanted to know that he was ok, and nothing was truely wrong with him. She spent the next few hours, reading and scratching down shorthanded notes on a piece of parchment.

When Hermione got started, there was nothing that would stop her. She was a very determined young lady, and even more so, the love that was filling her heart for the young man in question, pushed her to find the answers even faster.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Review if you'd like, they do help keep me motivated.


	16. Angelic

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing blah blah blah, Rowling is the Queen of the world, blah blah blah. Ya'll know the drill.

**A/N: **Thanks again, everyone reviewing. I really appreciate it, I'm trying to keep the updates coming as fast as I can, but I've got classes, and work, and Jo to take care of. So it takes a while sometimes, thanks for hanging in there with me. I am really starting to love this story, hope ya'll are too.

* * *

_**Last Chapter: **When Hermione got started, there was nothing that would stop her. She was a very determined young lady, and even more so, the love that was filling her heart for the young man in question, pushed her to find the answers even faster._

**Angelic **

Hermione rubbed her eyes, and took a long sip of her coffee, 10th cup to be exact. She rolled her shoulders and looked at the clock, 6:30 am. She sighed, blinked a few times and dove back into the pile of books that had been continuously getting smaller and smaller, as Hermione's hope of finding anything continued to get dimmer and dimmer. But, she was a determined young lady, and she was determined to figure out exactly what had happened.

None of the books seemed to be too clear on Elementress Mates. Four more books later, she was finally on the last book, all hope had disappeared and Hermione felt desperation start to edge into her mind. The last book was called, 'Elemtress Mates', simple and too the point. And it was a very old looking book, covered with dust as if it hadn't been touched in years. Hermione blew the dust from the front cover softly and began to read the book. Part of chapter five caught her interest as her eyes scanned over the page. She stopped to read it properly, settling back in the chair and rolling her shoulders, hoping to relieve some of the tension in her shoulders.

Chapter Five Started;

_Mates of Elemtress' are very rare, because El's are a very rare breed of witches. Usually the mates have heightened senses, along with empathy towards their Elemtress mate, which they can learn to control and shut off at will. Not a lot is known about the mates of El's due to the fact that El's are very territorial and possessive towards their mates. _

Hermione had thought that the books were wrong, she had never felt a pull of possessiveness or territorialism. She did remember the hurt of seeing Draco with another girl, and the anger that had soon followed. She couldn't imagine being possessive, she had what she had, and if she didn't it wasn't hers to have. That was a golden rule Hermione had followed for a long time, to keep her self and her heart safe. The books had continued to say;

_Most El's won't feel too much possessiveness until they have fallen in love with their mates, and are around a lot of people. Especially, if those people give her mate and extraordinary amount of attention. So due to the fact that El's are possessive it is has been extremely hard for anyone to research their mates to any great extent. It is said though.. _

That caught Hermione of guard, she was a strictly research and fact based person, she always had been. You could not run your life on what could be, or what ifs, or possibly, it wasn't safe and it wasn't always right. Hermione had no choice though, this book was her last hope, she pressed on with the chapter;

_that El's mates often become 'angelic' and 'child-like'. The mates being the source of comfort and outlet, to the El's powers, and emotions. El's are often times nearly consumed by the power they possess if they cannot trust and believe in their mates. It is also said, that a El's mate rarely reaches this stage, and it happens only when the mate has reach a point of 'no return' so to say. It's the point were they trust their Elemtress completely, and trust that she will protect their naïve nature. The naïve-ness and child-like behavior usually only lasts a day, if even that. _

Hermione leaned back, sighed softly as a smile graced her lips. He was ok, and it was natural, though rare. He trusted her, completely, and in return Hermione would trust him completely. There was no point in denying what they were to each other, and what they would be for life. This wasn't something she could afford to back out of, and as she thought about it more these past couple days, it wasn't something she wanted to back out of either. Hermione, bent her head down over the book again, continuing;

_Though the child-like naivety does wear out, El's mates often stay 'angelic' once they reach this stage. They seem almost other worldly, possessing a grace that is far greater than even the grace a Veela possess. They will also possess a new sense of speed, and the ability to move without being noticed at all. Along with that, El's mates can make themselves completely unnoticeable, or silent. They become nearly ethereal, and people often have to look twice to see if there is really a person therel. This is usually to offset the outbursts and anger that El's often times feel, when they allow their control to slip. It is neither harmful, nor unpleasant, for the mates to reach this stage. It actually in turn, increasing both of their power and magic, binding them together in a way, no others would be capable of binding. _

Hermione smiled and shut the book, she pushed the book to the side and just stared down at the table. A sense of reassurance and relief flooded through her body, and she let it take her over. Then she let the joy and happiness slip in to replace it, letting it roll over her body like the water, she curled and un-curled her fingers slowly. She felt, _lighter, _some how and _free. _Hermione swirled her fingers causing fire to wrap around her hand, she smiled and flicked her finger a flash of ice flew from her hand, hitting the table and then slowly disappearing.

Hermione was drawn from her thoughts, when a noise brought her instantly back to reality. She jumped up, her chair skidding back loudly and toppling over backwards, her head snapped up and her hands were palm up, slightly in front of her, by her hips. Her face instantly softened and her hands dropped, when her eyes fell upon Draco.

He stood leaning against the door frame, the ghost of a smile on his lips, and his eyes light with something, Hermione had trouble telling exactly what it was. Her mind suddenly felt fuzzy, and she shook her head, narrowing her eyes on Draco's form.

"Morning love," Draco nearly purred. Hermione's eyes widened and then her face went blank. She needed to control herself, long enough to talk to him about everything she had found out over the night. She rubbed her eyes and then turned to pick the chair up again. She reached down for the chair but it was already up. She shook her head again and closed her eyes, opening them and seeing the chair sitting up right in front of her.

She lifted her head and nearly jumped, coming face to face with Draco. Hermione turned behind her at the door, where he had been and then back at him. He smiled at her, a cute, simple smile and she noticed a dimple on his right cheek. Hermione had never noticed that until just now, and before she could stop herself her hand was against she cheek, her fingers brushing over the dimple and then dipping down to his jaw line. Hermione came to her senses a few minutes later and then dropped her hand instantly.

"Sorry," Hermione said, fighting down the blush and shaking her head to clear her thoughts once again. She couldn't seem to concentrate with Draco around. "I found something."

"You always do," Draco said with a playful smile, tugging on the ends of Hermione's hair. And then stepping around her. "Come and tell me everything your little mind seemed to eat over a whole night," Draco turned and narrowed his eyes, "that you didn't sleep." The last few words had come out as a growl, and then his face was light again. Hermione nodded and smiled softly.

"Well, I found most of the stuff everyone knows about mates. They are for life type thing, you can't get out of it or change your mate." Hermione started.

"Not her Mia, let's go into the kitchen. So I can make some breakfast while you tell me." Draco said, pulling on her hand softly. Leading her from the library to the kitchen.

"Wait, you can't cook that well. And you never make breakfast." Hermione said, stopping to look at him closely. "Are you really Draco…"

Draco looked at her, and then laughter filled the room, it rolled around Hermione, cloaking her within the richness of it. Hermione had never heard him laugh like this, without hesitation, and with pure abandonment, and she was drawn to it, to him, to everything about him. Hermione pouted and pulled her hand from his grasp, slightly offended that he was laughing at her, yet not enough to not enjoy his laughter.

"I'm sorry love," Draco said seeing the look on her face. "I am Draco, I promise. I couldn't be in this room if I wasn't, and you know that no one could ever fool you into thinking someone else was me. It's just not possible," he pulled her against him, rubbing her back softly. "I know I've changed, I could feel it last night, and I slightly remember things that happened. And I know that I'll never be like I was again, not to say that anyone will really miss the bastard I was. Kind of convenient isn't it?"

"I liked who you were, just not how you always acted. You were never a down right bastard Draco, just a little rough around the edges. And it seems those edges have just been smoothed out for you now." Hermione said with a soft smile, wrapping her arms around his stomach, her cheek resting against his chest.

"I know love, I know. And I know that I will be far easier to deal with, I just can't wait till this shocks everyone. It doesn't go away does it, this… whatever it is." Draco asked slowly.

"How about you cook, while I talk," Hermione said softly, nudging him towards the refrigerator. Draco smiled and lifted her onto the counter before walking around the kitchen and grapping the many things he needed to start breakfast.

"Alright, do your brainy thing love." Draco said teasingly, as he started to crack eggs over the side of a bowl. Hermione was momentarily amazed he knew how to do that, and then filed the thought away for later.

"Well, as you know you changed last night. And it's actually a normal occurrence with mates and well someone like me. Elementress. And it's a stage, of like true trust I guess. Like you trust me enough to become child-like, kind of like a regression in age, to show that you trust me to take care of you and let nothing harm you." Hermione stated, watching Draco's face for a sign, or any emotion. He looked at her and nodded his head, as if to tell her to continue. " Right, well. You obviously lost your naivety, as it's easy to tell. But, you will keep the 'angelic' parts, like the ethereal being, heightened speed and senses. Umm, and you can go places unnoticed if you want, and you have the ability to be completely silent now. Not even your breathing can be heard."

Hermione sighed, as she turned her head away from Draco's cooking. Why did she feel like she was drowning all the sudden, that lung crushing feeling was not welcomed. She tried to shake it off, but she couldn't. She rolled her shoulders and turned back to Draco. Draco looked up at her, and his grip on the bowl slackened, he nearly dropped it, but he gracefully caught it and set it back on the counter with ease.

"Oh, and you possess a grace, far greater than even that which those with Veela blood possess. Luck you, eh?" Hermione said with a smile that was beyond fake. Draco's eyes narrowed and he walked closer to her, his face a breath away from hers. "What…"

"Your eyes are black," Draco said matter of factly. Hermione jumped off the counter and ran to the bathroom, flinging the door open, she raced to the mirror. She stopped abruptly when she reached it and gapped at her own reflection. Her eyes were completely black, there was no white, no blue, nothing but blackness. She took a step back away from herself and groaned in frustration, but it came out as a growl. Hermione jumped at her own noises.

"What the fuck!" Hermione screamed, but it wasn't a scream, it was a screech. She covered her ears as it echoed throughout the bathroom. She put her hands on her face and felt the uncontrollable urge to break something. She growled and slammed her hands against the counter, which cracked underneath her hands. She picked up the soap bottle and threw it across the room, it was soon followed by a hair brush, two toothbrushes, a jewelry case, a hand held mirror, and a hat. It wasn't good enough, she wanted to hear something crack, see something destroyed.

She walked from the room, though if someone else had been standing there it would have looked much more like she had floated from the room. She smirked evilly and went to the lamp, she picked it up and weighed it in her hand carefully. She turned quickly towards the front door, leading to the rest of Hogwarts, and threw the lamp with a wild cry of anguish. Hermione felt a slight amount of the weight lifted from within her, as she watched and heard the lamp shatter against the door and fall to pieces on the floor.

Hermione instantly reached for the other lamp, but a soothing feeling overwhelmed and envelope her.

"Hermione, venuto qui, amore," Draco's voice called from behind her. She whipped around to face him, and as if in a daze she walked towards him, her face was blank. She reached him, and he instantly consumed her, pulling her flush against his body roughly and wrapping his arms around her tightly. Hermione felt everything rush around within her, sparks ignited upon her skin, and her hair became drenched as if she had just left a shower, vines wound up around their legs, and a whirlwind surrounded them.

"è approvazione, il mio amore. tutto sarà giusto. ti amo, così tanto." Draco whispered into her ear softly, rubbing her back and trying to soothe her racing mind and aching heart. Her confusion was working against her, clouding her thoughts and making her run strictly on emotion. It was a dangerous thing with Elementress', if they lost their abilities to think and judge and decipher, they would be taken over by emotion and run on that strictly. That was when Elementress' were taken over by the magic, and pulled into the darkness of it all, wanting and needing nothing but the rush of power.

"I need you." Hermione said, in a voice that was hers, but husky with need and raw with emotion. Draco's arms instinctively tightened around her, and he kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"You have me, always and forever, amore." Draco whispered to her. Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears, the wind died down, the vines retreated back into the ground, the fire sparks died out, and her hair began to dry.

"I'm not sure..." Hermione stuttered out and then cut herself off as a sob escaped from her mouth and she buried her face into Draco's shoulder. Draco tightened his arms around her, and whispered soothing words into her ear. Hermione felt her muscles relax slightly, and worry started to disappear from her mind.

"You can control this and you will." Draco said forcefully. Hermione felt her whole body tense again at the force of his words, as if that was the only option they had. And he was disgusted by the thought that Hermione would ever lose control over her powers or something in general. Hermione felt anger rip through her body, and the heat returned nearly burning her flesh. And for a quick moment she wished she could do physical harm to Draco, she growled in his arms and pushed him away from her angrily.

He stumbled back from the force of her push, righting himself gracfully and staring at her openly, as if threatening her to do something. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she felt the anger start to consume her mind, everything began to go blank again. Violence, sweet violence. Hermione flicked her wrist at Draco, and he winced and shook his head as if trying to throw a unwanted thought off. Hermione smirked and raised an eyebrow, she saw Draco's cheeks flush with heat and she laughed lowly, an evil maniac noise in the silence of the room.

"Mia," Draco pleaded, as his cheeks began to burn bright red. Hermione's features softened for a moment, and then hardened again as she shook her head and rolled her shoulders. Hermione opened her mind up to Draco and threw countless images at him, of pain, hate, anger, death, blood, tears. Draco fell to his knees and placed his hands over his ears, closing his eyes tightly as if to ward off the pain that was being thrown into his mind. Willing the images away, he sobbed roughly, biting on his lip and fighting back the tears that threatened to spill out. "I love you," tumbled from his mouth in a raw and ragged whisper, against the deathly silence that had engulfed them again.

Hermione was instantly thrown from the endeavor, as if being released from a spell. She saw Draco on the floor, and ran to him quickly, wrapping her arms around him and pulling his body against her tightly. Throwing soothing and calm feelings at him in a flurry, toss love and want at him too. Draco's body cooled down, his sobbing stopped and his breathing and trembled slowed immensely.

"I am so sorry, love. I just, I'm sorry. I didn't, I mean, I don't. FUCK! I love you, and I just, I love you." Hermione hurriedly said, her face pressed firmly against the side of his neck, her right hand pressed against his heart. Settling her own nerves and fear, with the steady beat of his heart. "I **can't **control this," Hermione choked out, and Draco felt his heart clench within his chest. His heart went out to her, she was struggling so much and she just didn't want to let it show. She didn't want to need him that much Draco knew. Hermione Granger had never needed anyone. And Hermione Pucey sure as hell had never needed anyone, at all.

* * *

Review, let me know what you think. Please and Thank you. :) 


	17. A Taste Of Fear

**Disclaimer: you know the drill. i'm poor, blah blah. rowling owns all. yippy. **

**A/N**: I am like totally coming to the end of what to do with this story. I think I may just finish up with their time in the R of R and let that be the ending of my story. I don't know what else to do with it… Any ideas?

**Last Chapter: **His heart went out to her, she was struggling so much and she just didn't want to let it show. She didn't want to need him that much Draco knew. Hermione Granger had never needed anyone. And Hermione Pucey sure as hell had never needed anyone, at all.

**__**

**__**

**_Short Chapter!!!_**

**__**

* * *

**A Taste Of Fear**

Draco shut Hermione's door quietly behind him, leaving her to continue sleeping peacefully. She had worn herself out so much, that she had fallen asleep in his arms nearly instantly. It was now 2 in the morning, and Hermione had been out cold for nearly 17 hours, Draco had checked on her every hour on the dot. Draco turned and looked at her door, he wiped the tears from his cheeks angrily and stomped his foot.

Being child like and angelic was not sitting well with him right now. He felt so helpless, and scared. He wanted Hermione to wake up, and read her books, and smile at him, and tease him about being a baby or messing something up. He wanted his lover back, who would look at him and bite her lip nervously at him from across the room. He wanted his girlfriend back, the one he had yet to hold and love as unconditionally as he wanted to. He needed her. He wanted her. And he loved her, so much that his heart ached and hurt without her.

Draco sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, turning and walking to the couch. He sat down, pulling his legs up and leaning his head against the arm rest. He fixed his eyes on the wall straight in front of him, he stared at it transfixed and deep in thought.

Draco sighed and slammed his fist against the couch.

"Why am I so helpless!" Draco whined. Draco felt the tears begin to fall down his cheeks again, and he didn't bother to wipe them away. He threw a book across the room angrily, and looked up at the ceiling, as if expecting to find some sort of answer or sign.

"I just need to know she is ok. I just need to know. I can't live without her. I love her." Draco sighed, and dropped down further into the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He closed his eyes, falling into a dark and dreary state of thoughts.

* * *

**Draco's Thoughts**

I need her. I need her more than I've ever needed anything. And if she doesn't pull through this…

_Don't even think like that Draco Malfoy! _

Mia!

_I'm your conscious. Isn't that nice, you've always needed me to help you figure things out in a logical manner, so you don't do something completely idiotic. _

I resent that. I am not idiotic. I am the second smartest in our grade little missy goodie two shoes.

_Whatever Malfoy. _

I love you. Or the real form of you. Both of you, all forms of you. All pieces of you.

_I am you. Not her. _

What do you mean!?

_I am a figment of your imagination. And your conscious that you've created. I'm not technically her. Just her voice. _

Well. You are still her voice. So that counts for something, whether I created you as you say or not.

_Whatever you say Draco. _

I love you. Her. You. Whatever.

_She loves you too. You know that. So why are you giving up, why are you talking as if she's never coming back. _

Because, I feel this heavy weight on my heart. As if she isn't coming back, as if she isn't going to make it through. I can't explain it, but I feel it. And it's tearing me apart. It's pulling me under, and I can't help but feel closed in and crushed by it. It's all that consumes my thoughts. I need her, I can't live without her. And if she doesn't make it, I just, I don't know what I would do.

_You would die. _

I feel like I would.

_No. You would. Mates can not live without their Elementress'. It is impossible. _

That's just fine. I wouldn't want to live without her. Anyways.

_She needs you to be strong. _

I'm scared. And I'm more so scared that I am scared. I have never felt fear. I have never cried like this before. I have never loved someone so freely and openly and completely. I am scared.

_Be strong. _

You are fading.

_She is waking. Be strong. _

I need you.

_You need her. Go to her, to me. _

Always and forever, mi amor.

_Always and forever. _

* * *

**Back to Normal **

Draco's eyes flashed open and he ran to Hermione's room, flinging the door open wide. His bright and cloudy silver eyes, falling onto her lithe form. Traveling up the length of her, to finally connect with her bright blue sparkling eyes. Those eyes he had been longing for. He sighed, and his whole body relaxed. Tears leaked slowly from his eyes, and he walked to her side. Hermione reached for his hand and grasped it tightly within her hand.

"Don't cry my love. Never cry," Hermione whispered brushing her lips against his hand.

* * *

Eh, it's kinda crappy.

I'm losing it.

Review. I need it.


End file.
